Over The Destiny
by blueacacias
Summary: [COMPLETED] Oh Sehun, anggota intelejen negara yang ditugaskan untuk memata-matai kehidupan seorang pemimpin kelompok mafia terbesar di daratan Korea untuk menemukan informasi tentang praktek mereka. Namun bagaimana bila cinta berhasil menemukannya lebih dulu? Sehun&Luhan. Hunhan. Selu. Kristao. warning![BL ; BoyxBoy], NC di chapter 2 dan 4. RnR, please? C:
1. Sehun Encountered an Angel in Disguise

[Hunhan FanFiction]

Disc: God, Parents, Agency, _Me_ and _shuckiestglader_ on ffn

Genre: Romance; Fluff – Shounen-Ai

Rating: T-M (for mature scenes in upcoming chapters)

Warning: Yaoi ; Boys Love ; Typos

 _ **Don't like, don't read.**_

 _RnR, please? C:_

.

Short A/N : ff ini sudah pernah di post disini tapi karena ada banyak kesalahan, sengaja aku delete dan di edit lagi. Baru sekarang bisa di re-post lagi. Sorry for this inconvenience;;

HAPPY READING!

.

.

 _ **OVER THE DESTINY**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _Oh Sehun._

Besar di sebuah panti asuhan di pinggiran Seoul. Lingkungan yang keras dan disiplin mendidiknya dengan baik sehingga Sehun kecil tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang melakukan segala hal dengan nyaris sempurna.

Kata-kata sempurna akan menjadi impresi pertama yang dimiliki orang awam saat melihat Sehun. Ia dikaruni wajah yang tampan dan tegas, mulai dari _blade-like-eyebrows,_ dagu dengan _jaw_ _line_ terseksi yang seorang pria dewasa dapat miliki serta sepasang mata elang yang mengintimidasi. Seolah hal-hal itu tidak cukup, bahu lebar dan tubuh proporsionalnya pun ikut menunjang penampilan luar seorang Oh Sehun.

Dan otak cemerlang serta kemampuan bela diri mumpuni adalah pelengkap kesempurnaannya.

Pada usia 15 tahun, ia meraih sabuk hitam taekwondo, dengan kemampuan bela diri itu, ia menjadi salah satu anak yang paling disegani oleh penghuni panti asuhan. Sehun tidak seperti anak laki-laki lain sebayanya yang menghabiskan waktunya bermain sepak bola hingga petang menjelang, atau menerbangkan layang-layang setelah pulang sekolah. Sehun lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dalam perpustakaan kecil di panti asuhan mereka. Membaca buku usang yang bukan konsumsi anak seusianya adalah kebiasaannya. Selain itu, ia adalah tipe anak yang sangat irit bicara, ia hanya akan berbicara saat dirasa perlu. Selebihnya ia akan menjawab dengan anggukan atau gumaman singkat. Hal inilah juga yang membuat ia tidak benar-benar memiliki teman baik di sekolah maupun di lingkungan panti.

Menginjak usia 17 tahun, tidak ada keluarga yang berminat untuk mengadopsi Sehun menjadi anak mereka. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya tertarik dengan wajah tampan Sehun namun menyerah ketika mereka mencoba untuk mendekati Sehun sehingga mereka beralih mengadopsi anak lain yang lebih _friendly_. Namun Sehun tidak pernah ambil pusing tentang hal-hal itu. Entah mengapa ia menikmati hidupnya (atau mungkin _terbiasa?_ ) yang tenang dan sepi di panti asuhan itu.

Suatu hari, pihak panti asuhan mengatakan bahwa ia harus segera mencari pekerjaan karena ia sudah menginjak usia dewasa. Sehingga Sehun yang saat itu memasuki umur 18 tahun memutar otaknya mencari pekerjaan yang sekiranya dapat ia lakoni dan yang lebih penting, orang yang ingin memperkejakannya.

.

.

.

.

Siang itu berjalan lambat seperti biasanya, awan-awan tebal menutupi matahari yang bersinar terik hari itu. Sehun menengadahkan kepalanya, memperhatikan gumpalan-gumpalan kapas raksasa itu. Ia sedang duduk di kursi taman di muka perpustakaan, ia baru saja rampung membaca sebuah buku yang memuat ilmu tentang psikologi manusia. Rambut hitamnya berkibar tertiup angin perlahan. Kulitnya yang pucat terlihat berkilau ditimpa sinar matahari. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur siang sebentar sambil menunggu beberapa bocah perempuan di panti itu yang akan memanggilnya dengan heboh untuk bergabung makan siang. _Mereka adalah fans yang setia,_ batin Sehun sambil tersenyum kecil.

Belum genap 5 menit ia memejamkan matanya, suara langkah beberapa orang yang ia yakini sebagai pria dewasa memaksanya untuk waspada. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri, ke arah koridor di mana terdapat sekitar 5 orang pria bersetelan jas mahal berjalan bersama ibu pengurus panti yang sudah Sehun anggap sebagai ibunya itu. Mereka terlihat berbincang sekali, meskipun hanya salah satu dari mereka dan ibunya yang terlihat berbicara, sementara sisanya bertingkah tidak biasa, seperti benar-benarwaspada seolah akan ada pasukan bersenjata yang akan melompat keluar dan menembaki mereka.

Sehun tetap memerhatikan gerombolan pria itu sampai salah satu dari mereka melihat keberadaan Sehun, seperti menemukan apa yang ia cari, pria itu segera memberi sinyal pada pria dibelakangnya yang tadi sedang berbincang dengan ibu panti Sehun, _as in cue_ , semua kepala tertuju kepadanya.

Pria itu menghampiri Sehun dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Kau pasti Oh Sehun. Perkenalkan, kau bisa memanggilku Suho," ucap pria itu dengan ramah sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat Sehun.

Tangan itu ia biarkan melayang di udara selama beberapa detik sebelum Sehun mendongak dan menyambut tangan itu karena ia tidak menemukan sesuatu seperti sinyal berbahaya yang di pancarkan oleh pria itu. Wajahnya setenang danau di tengah hutan yang sangat dalam saat menjabat tangan Suho yang sedingin es. Sehun duluan lah yang melepaskan kontak itu, lalu menatap Suho yang ternyata lebih pendek darinya lurus kedalam matanya.

Seolah bisa membaca arti dari tatapan yang Sehun berikan, ia menjawab dengan mantap tanpa melepaskan kontak mata mereka, "Aku ingin menawarimu pekerjaan, Sehun- _ssi_."

.

.

.

.

Terungkaplah pria itu berasal dari badan intelejen yang bekerja di bawah naungan pemerintah Korea Selatan. Sehun tentu saja pernah mendengar tentang National Intelligence Service atau NIS yang sangat terkenal itu, namun niatan untuk menjadi anggota dari organisasi semasif itu tentu tidak pernah terlintas di otaknya.

"Jadi begitulah, setelah melewati beberapa pertimbangan yang dilakukan oleh anggota kami, kami memutuskan untuk merekrut beberapa remaja yang menurut kami mumpuni untuk kami tes menjadi anggota kami. Setelah melewati beberapa tes, maka kami barulah bisa menentukan apakah mereka memenuhi syarat menjadi anggota intelejen negara untuk selanjutnya kami didik dan latih untuk bekerja secara professional." Suho mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan senyum tipis yang terlihat sedikit mencurigakan di mata Sehun, senyum yang begitu misterius.

Ia sudah menjelaskan padanya bahwa mereka membutuhkan anggota baru yang cukup banyak mengingat kondisi mendesak negara dan pemerintahan Korea Selatan yang bahkan diperkirakan akan menjadi lebih parah dalam beberapa tahun kedepan. Karena menjadi anggota NIS adalah profesi yang bersifat sangat rahasia, mereka membutuhkan orang-orang berdedikasi, dan tentunya menjaring anggota dari panti asuhan yang notabene penghuninya adalah anak dan remaja tanpa keluarga menjadi pilihan yang menjanjikan.

Matanya melirik Suho selama beberapa saat sebelum perhatiannya kembali ke deretan kalimat dalam kertas yang ia sebut sebagai kontrak itu. Kontrak-kontrak itu jelas bukan sesuatu yang mudah dipenuhi. Selain beresiko, mengingat bahwa jika identitasnya selamanya akan menghilang dari publik membuat Sehun harus berpikir beberapa kali meskipun saat itu ia sedang membutuhkan pekerjaan.

Sesuatu dalam otaknya berkata bahwa kesempatan ini hanya akan ia dapatkan sekali seumur hidupnya, dan nominal uang yang diucapkan Suho bila ia bergabung menjadi anggota NIS tadi memang tidak main-main. _Namun,_ di sisi lain, ia bertanya-tanya, adakah orang yang akan merindukan keberadaannya? Yang akan merasa kehilangan?

Seolah ada aliran listrik kecil yang menyengatnya, ia tersadar. _Tidak ada._ Tidak akan ada seorangpun yang benar-benar menginginkan keberadaannya. Maka saat itulah pena dalam genggamannya tergerak lalu ia membubuhkan tanda tangannya disana.

 _Sehun hanya belum tahu, bahwa seseorang itu akan datang bahkan sebelum ia dapat menyadarinya._

.

.

.

.

Minggu berganti bulan, bulan berganti tahun. Waktu yang ia lewati sebagai _trainee_ di NIS tentu saja bukanlah masa terbaik yang pernah ia rasakan dalam hidupnya. Begitupun setelah profesi sebagai anggota intelejen negara yang berhasil ia sandang, hidup Sehun masihlah seperti dahulu. Hampa dan sepi.

Profesi yang ia tekuni selama hampir dua tahun itu tidak benar-benar membuat seorang Oh Sehun berubah. Namun perubahan yang paling ia sendiri sadari adalah Oh Sehun sekarang berubah menjadi pria bengis dan tanpa belas kasihan, setidaknya itulah yang ia rasakan. Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia berjengit jijik saat melihat darah. Ia pernah menggunakan kedua tangannya beberapa kali untuk membunuh koruptor maupun mafia kotor tanpa setitik rasa kasihan di benaknya. Ia dituntut untuk menjadi _mercyless_ dalam menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Bekerja di departemen _counter-espionage_ memang bukan pekerjaan yang mudah. Selain penuh resiko, ia harus melakukan segalanya dengan sempurna dan bersih. Lelaki itu pernah ditugaskan untuk memata-matai menteri yang diduga memakan uang milyaran milik negara hingga melakukan pengintaian terhadap mafia narkoba kelas dunia pun sudah ia lakukan.

.

.

.

.

Saat itu pukul delapan malam, hujan bulan Oktober menghiasi langit Incheon, perlahan menghasilkan titik-titik air di jendela lebar apartemen mewah Oh Sehun. Sambil menghisap rokoknya perlahan, ia duduk diatas sebuah sofa menghadap jendela tersebut yang menampilkan _view_ dari atas gedung pencakar langit tempat ia berada. Ia selalu menyukai keheningan di rumahnya. Hidup sendiri merupakan pilihannya.

 _Bukankah hidup ditemani seseorang yang mencintaimu terdengar menjanjikan?_

Sehun berdehem pelan. Suara-suara aneh dari dalam dirinya kadang datang bahkan tanpa ia komando.

Saat itulah juga ponselnya bergetar dengan ribut disampingnya, matanya terbuka perlahan, menampakkan kedua mata mengintimidasinya yang nyaris tanpa emosi, alih-alih _caller id,_ sederet nomor tanpa nama berkedip disana; nomor yang sudah ia hapal diluar kepala. Tuntutan pekerjaanlah yang melarangnya menuliskan nama di dalam ponselnya.

Dengan sekali sentuhan, ia membawa benda panjang itu ke telinganya,

 _"004, pemimpin membutuhkanmu untuk membahas tugas baru yang akan ia berikan padamu,"_

.

.

.

.

Kata 'tugas baru' sudah familiar di pendengaran Sehun. Biasanya, itu berarti ia akan diperlukan untuk ikut mengintai aktivitas mencurigakan di sebuah pulau atau mungkin ikut dalam tim khusus yang akan membongkar persembunyian geng mafia.

Namun tugas baru yang diberikan oleh atasannya kali ini memang benar-benar baru, _secara harfiah_.

"Aku akan memperjelas apa yang dikatakan oleh direktur barusan, ia memintamu untuk menjadi sopir keluarga Kris Wu."

Sehun tidak terlihat kaget, namun ia tidak terlihat _pleased_ pula. Mungkin sedikit tidak percaya?

"Sehun, kau mendengarku? Kau akan bekerja disana tepat hari Senin minggu depan. Mengerti?" Ulang Suho setelah beberapa saat Sehun masih diam tanpa berkata apapun.

Ia melirik Suho yang duduk di seberangnya dari bulu matanya, lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, "Kau tahu aku tidak bisa menolak, _hyung._ "

Kris Wu adalah seorang pemimpin kelompok mafia yang bergerak dalam bidang senjata ilegal, nama Kris Wu jelaslah sangat familiar di telinga anggota NIS seperti Sehun. Kris Wu terkenal menjalankan bisnisnya dengan licin, dan ia kebal hukum. Bahkan presiden dan _staff_ -nya pun mengakui keberadaan seorang Kris Wu. Ia pemasok senjata militer ilegal terbesar di Asia, jaringannya tersebar di seluruh dunia dan itulah yang membuatnya disegani oleh semua orang. Sehun sedikit heran dengan keputusan sang direktur yang menginginkannya untuk mengintai bahkan masuk kedalam kehidupan pribadi seorang Kris Wu dan keluarganya.

Sehun menyeringai. Ia tahu ini akan menjadi sangat menarik.

 _Bet you do, Sehun._

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengenakan setelan jas terbaik yang ia punya di dalam lemarinya untuk datang di hari pertama ia _bekerja_ di mansion seorang Kris Wu. Mansionnya terletak di Seoul Selatan, tidak berada di pusat kota. Mansion superior yang bercat putih itu berdiri dengan sombongnya di antara bangunan lain yang ada. Halaman depannya begitu luas, bahkan ada sebuah air mancur dengan jalan setapak yang melingkari tempat tersebut. Benar-benar tipikal rumah di drama picisan yang pernah ia lihat bersama penghuni panti yang lain saat ia masih kecil dahulu.

Sehun dibawa masuk oleh beberapa pengawal dan langsung digiring ke halaman belakang, disana ia melihat seorang wanita berambut pendek hingga bahu dengan pakaian kasual khas berkebun dengan topi putih lebar yang menutupi wajahnya. Wanita itu mendongak dan kecantikan luar biasa menghampiri penglihatan Sehun. Ia terlihat ada di akhir 30 tahun dengan garis kencang di wajahnya yang terawat.

"Kau pasti sopir kami yang baru," katanya sambil tersenyum lalu menghampiri Sehun setelah terlebih dulu meletakkan topinya ke salah satu meja kecil disana.

Sehun membungkuk hormat di depan wanita itu, tentu saja ia tahu siapa wanita ini, istri yang sama terkenalnya dengan Kris Wu, Zitao Wu.

Jika suaminya adalah mafia besar yang bergerak dalam bidang senjata ilegal, maka Zitao adalah seorang pebisnis permata dan emas yang sering menanamkan sahamnya di berbagai tambang di seluruh dunia. Sehun pikir Zitao akan mengenakan berbagai perhiasan yang akan membuatnya terlihat pongah, sebaliknya, ia hanya mengenakan kalung dengan mata sebuah _shappire_ mungil berwarna biru transparan dengan rantai emas tipis yang menggantung indah di lehernya, lalu sebuah cincin sederhana di jari manisnya yang ia duga adalah cincin pernikahan.

Sehun dibawa berkeliling mansion raksasa itu oleh seorang pelayan yang terlihat sudah mengabdi cukup lama untuk keluarga Wu. Ia mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Chen. Satu wajah lagi yang harus Sehun hafal.

.

.

.

.

Ia hanya belum bertemu dengan si incarannya, yaitu Kris Wu. Chen bilang, tuan besarnya sedang ada urusan di Hongkong dan baru akan kembali besok atau lusa. Yang berarti Sehun harus menunggu pria itu kembali dengan bekerja disini tanpa tujuan pasti.

Pemuda Oh itu sedang berjalan menuju pintu utama untuk keluar melihat mobil yang sudah disiapkan oleh Chen, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat seseorang yang masuk dari pintu mahoni raksasa –pintu utama. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi, dan terlalu mungil untuk ukuran pria dewasa. Ia berjalan dengan langkah yang mantap seolah mansion yang sombong ini adalah rumahnya. _Tunggu._

 _Siapa dia?_

Lelaki itu mendongak dan pandangan mereka bertemu, dan Sehun bersumpah ia belum pernah melihat mata sebening dan seteduh milik seseorang di depannya ini. Wajahnya begitu cantik dan indah hingga jantung Sehun terasa diremas oleh tangan tak kasat mata. Sehun terdiam seperti itu, tenggelam kedalam kedua manik coklat terang itu, sesaat merasa bahwa pusat hidupnya ada dalam sepasang manik indah tersebut.

Ia melepaskan pandangannya setelah ia merasa wajahnya menghangat, lalu kembali melirik pemuda itu yang sekarang melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang ia lakukan. Sehun bersumpah ia melihat gurat merah muda di pipi pemuda itu.

Pemuda di depan Sehun pun berinisiatif mengakhiri kecanggungan itu dengan mengulaskan senyum kecil di bibir mungilnya itu, lalu bibir itu terkuak, hendak berucap.

"Kau pasti sopir baru yang diceritakan Mama. Aku Luhan Wu."

Sehun tertegun. 'Mama'? Apa itu berarti pemuda yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Luhan ini adalah anak dari Kris Wu dan Zitao? Kenapa ia tidak pernah tahu tentang ini sebelumnya? Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahunya bahwa mereka memiliki anak _laki-laki_ yang secantik malaikat?

Sesuatu di dadanya bergemuruh dan ia merasakan perasaan aneh dalam perutnya. Ia membenci fakta bahwa sebenarnya ia menyukai perasaan aneh dalam dirinya. Sehun yang sempat _freaked out_ mengembalikan ekspresi wajahnya kembali ke _stoic_ Sehun seperti biasa. Matanya kembali memelajari wajah cantik Luhan, mulai dari _doe eyes_ nya dengan bulu mata selentik perempuan, bibir _scarlet_ mungil yang merekah –demi Tuhan Sehun ingin merasakan bibir itu dibawah kendali bibirnya– dan garis-garis feminim yang dimiliki Luhan. _Ia indah._

Luhan yang merasa Sehun sedang memerhatikannya merasakan keringat dingin mulai muncul dari lehernya, Luhan belum pernah diperhatikan seintens dan seterbuka ini oleh seseorang. Kris Wu menyiapkan selegiun _bodyguards_ untuk Luhan yang siap menebas leher siapa saja yang berperilaku mencurigakan sehingga tidak pernah ada orang yang berani menatapnya lebih dari 10 detik. Luhan sadar bahwa hanya beberapa sahabatnya –yang sudah mendapat _approval_ dari ayahnya, tentu saja– yang berani berdekatan dengan anak tunggal dari seorang pemimpin kelompok mafia sekelas Kris.

Tanpa sadar Luhan meneguk ludahnya karena tenggorokannya mengering tiba-tiba, diperhatikan oleh pria se _panas_ Sehun tentu membuatnya gugup. Rona merah bahkan menyambar wajahnya hingga batas rambut.

Luhan tidak yakin ia dapat bertahan lebih lama lagi, sehingga ia berinisiatif untuk membuka pembicaraan –lagi.

"Uhm, hai?" Ia berhenti sebentar, "Dan…kau adalah?"

Seolah baru tersadar dari acara-memerhatikan-Luhan, ia menjawab, sedikit terlalu dingin dari yang ia inginkan "Sehun. Oh Sehun."

" _Sehun._ " Ia mengulangi nama pria itu, mengucapkan kata itu di bawah nafasnya dan ia menyukai bagaimana nama Sehun di lidahnya.

"Aku Luhan dan aku 22 tahun. Tolong panggil aku tanpa embel-embel 'tuan'…kurasa, kau lebih tua dariku,"

Sehun mengumpat dalam hati. Ia 25 tahun dan ia tertarik kepada seorang 22 tahun yang terlihat seperti 18.

Otaknya masih penuh sesak dengan diri Luhan, jadi satu-satunya kalimat terbaik yang dapat ia susun adalah "Baiklah….Luhan."

Sehun mendongak lalu menatap Luhan lurus kedalam matanya. Tenggelam di dalam mata indah itu. Bibirnya ia sunggingkan menjadi senyum kecil yang terlihat bagai seringaian bagi Luhan.

Entah bagaimana, Luhan dapat merasakan bahwa Sehun akan merubah hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

 _To be continued_

A/N :

HIKS AKU SEDIH BARU BISA NULIS SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA TAT. Kemaren2 sempet _banyak banget_ nulis ff (taoris), tapi selalu berhenti tengah jalan gara2 buntu ide. Maaf banget buat reviewers aku di ff satunya, ff kristao nya di delay dulu T_T sekalian mau ngucapin banyak terimakasih buat readers dan reviewers di ff ku yg A Year Ago itu, maaf ga bisa balesin satu2, tapi aku baca semua, dan jujur aja seneng banget karena banyak yang suka ^-^ muakasih gaes mwah mwah :')  
ohiya ff ini kolaborasi sama temenku yang ngeship hunhan (karena itu ini jadinya hunhan), kalo ga ada dia yg bantuin, mungkin ff ini ga akan jadi karena buntu ide TAT sedih.  
ohiya, fyi, ff ini ga akan banyak2 banget kok chapternya. Aku ga bisa bikin yang panjang2 juga lol. Mungkin akan selesai dalam 3 chapter karena konflliknya ga terlalu berat juga. Tolong readers pada review semua ya hehehe, tolong kasih kritik/saran yang membangun supaya ff ini jalan terus C:

Untuk target review sih ga ada, tapi pastinya jumlah reviews bakal ngaruh ke kapan chapter selanjutnya di publish hahahah *ketawa jahat  
Ya Tuhan ini a/n nya lama2 bakal ngalahin panjang ffnya. Jadi maaf kalo ini kepanjangan QAQ  
see u on the next chapter yaaaaa C:


	2. Stunning You

[Hunhan FanFiction]

Disc: God, Parents, Agency, _Me_ and _shuckiestglader_ on ffn

Genre: Romance; Fluff – Shounen-Ai

Rating: T-M (for mature scenes in upcoming chapters)

Warning: Yaoi ; Boys Love ; Typos

 _RnR, please? C:_

.

HAPPY READING!

.

.

 _ **OVER THE DESTINY**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Luhan tidak bisa tidur.

Entah kenapa, ia tidak bisa memejamkan mata barang 2 menit saja. Malam itu bantal bulu angsa dan kasurnya yang super nyaman dan hangat itu entah kenapa tidak bisa membantunya tertidur. Sesuatu di balik kepalanya tetap membuatnya terjaga. Rasanya aneh, sesuatu yang Luhan tidak bisa deskribsikan. Gambaran tentang bagaimana kedua mata elang Oh Sehun yang menatapnya terus saja bermunculan tanpa bisa ia hentikan.

Menyingkap selimut beledunya, ia memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar di luar, dengan langkah perlahan, ia menuruni tangga megah rumahnya menuju lantai satu.

Kaki-kaki kurusnya terhenti begitu ia menyadari telah ada sosok lain yang berada di _porch_ halaman belakang. Ia hanya dapat melihat punggung lebar pria itu. Rambutnya tertiup angin perlahan, menimbulkan kesan dramatis yang tidak di lebih-lebihkan. Ia tahu betul siapa itu. Sosok yang baru saja hadir dalam pikirannya setiap kali ia memejamkan mata.

Dengan lirih ia menyebut namanya, sensasi menggelitik di tenggorokannya ketika nama itu terucap membuat Luhan merinding. "Sehun."

Sehun yang mendengar namanya disebut, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara familiar yang entah bagaimana selalu bermunculan dalam otaknya setelah pertemuan mereka sore tadi. Bahkan meskipun ia sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara itu, ia tetap saja terkejut. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan itu dari matanya. Puntung rokoknya yang tinggal separuh itu ia sembunyikan dibalik telapak tangannya. Wajahnya kembali menjadi _stoic_ dan tak terbaca, alih-alih bertanya, satu-satunya kata yang dapat ia pikirkan saat itu adalah,

"Luhan." Sebut lelaki itu di bawah nafasnya.

Lidah Sehun kelu setelah nama itu berhasil terselip dari bibirnya. Mata mereka masih terkunci satu sama lain, belum ada yang berinisiatif memutus kontak itu –atau mungkin tidak ada yang mampu?

Putra tunggal Kris Wu itu mengenakan satu stel piama sutra berwana putih tulang yang terlihat halus dan hangat, rambut karamelnya jatuh dengan indah di dahinya, sedikit berantakan. Ia terlihat begitu manis dan _cantik._

Sehun merutuk dalam hati karena apa yang barusan ia pikirkan.

"Sedang apa malam-malam begini Sehun?"

"Seharusnya itu adalah pertanyaan untuk diri anda sendiri, tuan."

Luhan terdiam sebentar, dahinya berkerut karena kata ganti yang Sehun gunakan untuk namanya.

"Bukannya sudah aku bilang jangan memanggilku dengan tuan? Dan tidak perlu menggunakan _honorifics_ mu itu. _It's fine. Lets be friends,_ " kalimat itu ia akhiri dengan seulas senyum cantik yang Sehun yakini tidak akan hilang dari otaknya sampai beberapa waktu.

"Baiklah, Luhan. Hanya Luhan,"

Luhan berjalan perlahan ke samping Sehun. ia ikut menyandarkan dirinya pada pagar pembatas antara _porch_ dan kebun Lily mungil milik Zitao yang malam itu masih menguncup.

 _Dan saat itulah ia merasakannya._

Wajah Luhan seolah-olah dipukul telak oleh aroma maskulin yang ia yakini menguar dari tubuh pria disampingnya. Aroma itu memenuhi rongga hidungnya, mencekik lehernya dan membuatnya lupa cara bernafas. Begitu memabukkan. Feromon Sehun benar-benar memikat –belum lagi wajah dan tubuh _itu. Oh my God_ – dan tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran konyol muncul di benak Luhan, _berapa banyak wanita yang sudah terpikat pada seorang Oh Sehun?_

Luhan menampar dirinya sendiri. _Mentally._ Bahkan di bagian otaknya pun, ia menepis bahwa ia cemburu. Ia hanya penasaran, _oke_?

Luhan terbatuk pelan, suara yang ia hasilkan seperti seekor kelinci yang sedang bersin bagi Sehun.

 _Imut._

Saat itulah Sehun berusaha membuka pembicaraan di antara mereka, karena keheningan yang ia ciptakan sendiri mulai membuatnya jengah.

"Aku disini mencari udara segar, kau lihat, aku sedang merokok. Dan kau, Luhan? Tidak baik bagimu terjaga sampai malam begini,"

Apa itu tadi? Apa Sehun baru saja bersikap perhatian? _Ya Tuhan._

Luhan mencebik, "Kalimat yang sama berlaku untukmu, Sehun."

Sehun terkekeh singkat sebagai gantinya.

"Kau tidak keberatan dengan aku merokok di sini bukan? Aku akan berhenti jika kau keberatan."

"Tidak, tidak. Lanjutkan saja. Aku hanya akan mengingatkan bahwa rokok berdampak buruk bagi paru-parumu, kau tahu kan."

Ia terkekeh lagi. Luhan benar-benar memiliki kepribadian yang menarik dan Sehun menyukai itu. Alih-alih bersikap sombong seperti 'tuan muda' kebanyakan, Luhan tentu lebih bersahabat, _let alone_ fakta bahwa ia adalah anak tunggal seorang mafia besar.

Lalu mereka hanyut dalam keheningan yang mereka berdua nikmati, merasakan nafas teratur satu sama lain sambil memandang ke halaman belakang keluarga Wu ditemani bulan yang hari itu bersinar sedikit lebih terang dari biasanya. Sehun selalu menyukai keheningan. Namun siapa yang tahu bila berbagi keheningan dengan seseorang _ternyata_ jauh lebih menyenangkan?

 _Tanpa Sehun bisa sadari, pria disampingnya itu kini telah perlahan mengisi ruang kosong dalam hatinya. Melengkapi dirinya seperti potongan puzzle._

"Apa Chen sudah memberitahumu jika besok ayahku pulang?"

Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari rokok yang sedang ia hisap kembali ke wajah Luhan. Terutama ia menyebutkan 'ayah' dalam kalimatnya. Sehun tersenyum tipis, tipis sekali sehingga mata Luhan yang saat itu mulai meredup melewatkannya.

"Belum. Tapi kurasa aku sudah tau sekarang,"

.

.

.

.

Obrolan mereka malam tadi ditutup dengan Luhan yang menguap panjang, dan bagi Sehun ia terdengar seperti bayi yang kekenyangan alih-alih pria dewasa yang mengantuk. Senyum simpul diberikan Luhan kepada Sehun sebelum ia beranjak menuju kamarnya. Dan senyum itulah yang sekarang tidak kunjung hilang dari otaknya.

 _Bukankah kau menyukainya?_

Sehun hanya berdehem. Memilih untuk tidak menghiraukan suara aneh dari dalam otaknya, karena saat inilah yang ia tunggu-tunggu. _Tujuannya._

Tuan besar Wu sudah pulang.

Ia menunggu bersama pelayan lainnya di ruang tengah kediaman Wu yang besar itu. Mereka membuat barisan yang diperuntukkan untuk menyambut sang tuan rumah. Sehun tidak terlalu terkejut dengan penyambutan tidak biasa yang diadakan mansion Wu. Seorang Kris Wu yang tersohor dan terhormat pasti memiliki setidaknya tradisi seperti ini untuk menyambut kedatangannya.

Sehun mendongak saat salah satu pesuruh keluarga Wu memberikan isyarat bahwa sang tuan besar sudah tiba. Dua puluh detik berikutnya –Sehun menghitungnya– muncullah sosok seorang pria dengan tubuh tegap dan tinggi (bahkan Sehun yakin pria itu beberapa senti lebih tinggi darinya) muncul dari pintu mahoni raksasa, pelayan-pelayan seketika membungkuk melihatnya. Mata pria itu tetap lurus kedepan, yang dapat Sehun lihat dari kedua mata itu adalah kilatan yang hanya dimiliki oleh pria dewasa berpengalaman dan bukan orang sembarangan. Alisnya menukik dengan tegas, menyiratkan kekejaman yang begitu kentara. Aura yang sarat akan otoritas menguar dari seluruh pori-pori kulitnya dan Sehun merasakannya. Ekspresi pria itu tidak terbaca, seolah ia memang sudah terbiasa untuk menyembunyikan emosi di dalam dirinya –sama halnya dengan Sehun.

Sehun membungkuk dalam saat Kris berjalan di depannya, bagaimanapun jabatan ia disini adalah sebagai sopir baru keluarga Wu sekalipun ia adalah anggota intelejen negara yang ditugasi untuk memata-matai pria di depannya ini.

Kris berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Sehun masih menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menatap matanya, karena salah langkah sekali saja, rencana semulanya akan berantakan.

 _Kris was judging him. Hardly. Sehun could feel it._

"Kau sopir yang baru? Siapa namamu?"

Bahkan saat bertanya pun ia terdengar seperti memerintah. Mata mereka bertemu. Bila mata Sehun adalah mata seekor elang, maka mata Kris _definitely_ mata seekor _alpha_ singa jantan.

Sehun tidak gentar sedikitpun dengan tatapan yang seakan mengulitinya hidup-hidup itu, dengan tenang dan mantap ia menjawab, "Oh Sehun, tuan."

"Baiklah, Oh. Tidak ada keterlambatan. Kau tahu aku _siapa_. Dan sekali kau mengacau, maka kemasi barang-barangmu dan jangan pernah kembali," Kris menjeda sebentar, "atau lebih buruk, aku akan mengeluarkan isi kepalamu."

Seolah Sehun sudah mengetahui kalimat itu akan meluncur dari mulut Kris, ia menjawab dengan intonasi yang sama tenangnya dengan Kris, serta air muka yang tidak berubah, "Saya mengerti, tuan."

Kris sedikit takjub –sedikit, _sangat sedikit_ – dengan kemampuan Sehun menjawab kalimatnya, pria itu pandai mengendalikan ekspresinya. Sehun tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun di wajah maupun matanya. Matanya dengan berani menatap lurus ke mata Kris saat menjawabnya. _And Kris is pretty amused._

Sebelum berbalik meninggalkannya, Sehun sempat melihat bibir Kris menyunggingkan senyum miring lalu gumaman kecil serupa ' _good'_ yang ditujukan untuknya.

Sehun menyeringai kecil. _Let the fun begin._

.

.

.

.

Luhan baru saja baru dari ruang makan saat ia masuk ke kamarnya dan apa yang menyambutnya di balik pintu adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah lelaki itu sangka-sangka.

Ia melihat punggung telanjang dan bahu lebar seorang pria di sana. _Itu Sehun._

Luhan merasakan jantungnya akan melompat keluar dari rusuknya.

Dan ketika Sehun berbalik, ia menyesali apa yang ia lihat di sana.

Di sana ia melihat perut ber- _abs_ nya yang sempurna, dan Luhan meneguk kasar ludahnya. Matanya menyusuri keatas, ia melihat dada bidang pria itu serta otot-otot lengan yang terlatih dengan pas dan sempurna –tidak berlebihan.

 _His body is definitely hot._

Saat matanya kembali menyusuri ke tubuh atletis itu, ia melihat jakun Sehun yang bergerak turun, lalu ketika ia sampai di wajahnya, ia menyadari bahwa ada yang berbeda dari wajah Sehun. Matanya tidak lagi mengintimidasi, melainkan menampakkan kilat lain yang tidak biasa. ….tunggu. A _pakah itu nafsu yang ia lihat di sana?_

Detik berikutnya, tengkuk Luhan ditarik oleh Sehun dan bibir mereka bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman panas yang penuh gairah dan nafsu yang semuanya disiasati oleh seorang Oh Sehun. Saliva dan lidah dilibatkan dalam ciuman itu. Luhan yang hanyalah seorang penerima itu merasakan sekujur tubuhnya melemas dalam kungkungan Sehun.

Saat tautan bibir mereka akhirnya lepas, wajah mereka memerah karena nafsu yang sama-sama memuncak.

Sehun lalu menarik tangan Luhan dan duduk di ujung ranjang Luhan. Pria itu membimbing kepala Luhan mendekat ke panggulnya, membuat ia berpikir bahwa apapun yang ada di balik celananya bukanlah sesuatu yang _kecil_ dan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Sehun selanjutnya membuat bulu roma Luhan meremang.

" _Suck me off,_ Lu _."_

Luhan dengan cepat mendongak menatap Sehun, seolah meminta penjelasan atas kalimatnya barusan. Kemudian yang pria itu lakukan adalah menurunkan resletingnya tanpa melepas celana, menarik keluar ereksi berwarna _angry-red_ dengan _precum_ yang meleleh perahan dari ujungnya. Luhan meneguk ludahnya –untuk yang kesekian kalinya saat itu.

Luhan begitu ragu-ragu dan Sehun menyadari itu, terlihat dari ia yang mengusap kepala Luhan sambil membisikkan "Lu, _its okay,"_

Pemuda itu mulai memasukkan kejantanan Sehun yang ternyata sekeras kayu itu kedalam mulut mungilnya. Bahkan batang itu tidak muat masuk seluruhnya kedalam mulutnya.

Ia mulai melilitkan lidahnya di sana, hal itu membuat Sehun menggeram tertahan seperti seekor singa jantan yang kehilangan mangsanya.

Luhan memaju mundurkan kepalanya, sambil sesekali melakukan gerakan menghisap. Terus seperti itu hingga ia merasakan kejantanan Sehun dalam mulutnya berkedut, ia menyadari itu dan melanjutkan hisapannya. Denyutannya menguat seolah ingin meledak dan–

.

.

Luhan terbangun.

Ia terbangun oleh ketukan ribut di pintunya, dan satu-satunya manusia waras yang berani mengetuk pintunya sekeras itu adalah ayahnya sendiri, Wu Yifan –atau yang orang awam kenal sebagai Kris Wu.

Ia melirik kebawah dan mengumpat. Ada sebuah tenda kecil kentara di _sana._

Luhan mengumpat. _Did he just pop a boner while napping?_

Wajahnya memerah karena malu dan yang paling membuatnya tidak habis pikir adalah _siapa_ yang ada mimpinya. Sungguh, pria itu adalah sopirnya yang bahkan belum genap bekerja satu minggu di rumahnya. _Let alone_ fakta bahwa sopirnya adalah seorang pemuda seksi di umur 20-nya. _Luhan terbatuk._

Serta fakta bahwa hal itu terjadi saat ia sedang tidur siang juga sama sekali tidak membantu.

Bunyi ketukan yang terdengar makin ribut di pintunya menyentaknya kembali ke dunia, ia berdiri untuk membukakan kunci pintu, lalu berbicara cukup lantang agar dapat didengar ayahnya, "Buka saja, _Ba,"_

Pintu berderit terbuka dan hal pertama yang Kris lihat adalah putranya yang berlari ke kamar mandi pribadi sambil membelakanginya. Ia mengernyit, "Apa kau tidak ingin menyambut ayahmu?"

Yifan mendengar Luhan berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi. " _Yaah.._ setelah ini!"

Setelah hampir 10 menit menyelesaikan 'urusan'-nya yang ia lakukan sambil mendesahkan 'sehun' di setiap nafasnya, ia keluar dan mendapati ayahnya sedang berdiri di nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya sambil memandangi sebuah foto di tangannya –itu adalah foto keluarga mereka.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah,"

Foto itu diambil di hari pertama Luhan masuk sekolah (saat itu Luhan berumur 5 tahun). Luhan kecil tersenyum cerah dalam gendongan Yifan, dan Zitao di sebelah mereka mengulas senyum cantik dengan kedua tangannya yang ia lingkarkan di lengan suaminya. Sedangkan Yifan sendiri, ia terlihat seolah ia adalah pria terbahagia sedunia.

 _Ia begitu menyayangi keluarganya._

"Maaf karena tidak bisa selalu berada di sisi kalian selama ini,"

Luhan mengernyit karena kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan ayahnya. Pria itu terdengar menyesal. Ia berjalan mendekatinya lalu menjawab dengan lembut, " _Baba, you know its okay. We don't mind."_

Ah. Betapa Kris menyayangi putra satu-satunya ini. Ia mengacak surai lembut Luhan dengan sayang, lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu di sini?"

Suara Zitao terdengar seiring dengan ia berjalan masuk dengan langkahnya yang seanggun kucing. Seolah tertarik oleh magnet tak kasat mata, wanita itu jatuh ke pelukan Kris. Sang suami lalu menunduk dan memberikan ciuman di bibirnya, melumat belah _plum_ Zitao dengan lembut, menyalurkan seluruh cintanya dalam ciuman itu.

Luhan yang sudah terbiasa dengan PDA˟ dari orang tuanya hanya menghela nafas pelan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Bahkan meskipun Zitao dan Yifan sudah sering berciuman di depannya, ia tetap merasakan wajahnya menghangat.

Ketika bibir mereka berpisah, Zitao mendaratkan kecupan ringan tepat di samping bibir suaminya lalu membisikkan ' _love you_ ' yang dilewatkan oleh telinga Luhan. Yifan membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum dan elusan sayang di pipi Zitao.

Luhan diam-diam menginginkan hubungan seperti orang tuanya dengan _seseorang,_ kelak.

Ia begitu menyukai tatapan sang ayah pada ibunya yang sarat akan pemujaan, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Luhan, bagaimana menurutmu tentang sopir baru kita?"

Ucapan Kris memecah lamunan singkat Luhan, dan begitu sosok _itu_ muncul dalam otaknya, wajahnya kembali menghangat disertai rona merah yang cantik, terutama samar-samar bayangan tentang _apa_ yang mereka lakukan dalam mimpinya muncul kembali.

" _Well.._ ya.. kelihatannya Sehun orang yang baik, dan sangat disiplin."

"Ya, dan sangat tampan juga. Iya bukan Lu?"

Wajahnya makin memanas, dan Luhan mengandai-andai apa wajahnya bisa jadi lebih merah lagi karena ucapan ibunya.

" _Mama…_ jangan mulai,"

Zitao tertawa sebagai balasannya. Menggoda putranya adalah salah satu hal yang ada dalam daftar panjang Zitao atas hal-hal yang ia senangi.

Wanita itu kemudian berjinjit kecil dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Yifan, membuat air muka pria itu berubah menjadi sumringah –hal yang hanya ditunjukkan Yifan di depan keluarganya– sedangkan Zitao tersenyum malu-malu. Mereka lalu berjalan meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di kamarnya yang luas dengan tangan Yifan yang berada di pinggang Zitao, dan sebelum mereka benar-benar melewati pintu, Zitao menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Luhan dengan jahil.

Luhan hanya memutar matanya malas.

 _Only God knows what his parents are going to do, anyway._

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengunci diri di toilet dalam kamarnya setelah Suho mengirimi pesan bahwa ia akan menghubungi dirinya. Tidak lama, ponsel dalam genggamannya bergetar, dan ia segera mengangkatnya.

" _Apa ada informasi yang perlu kau sampaikan?"_ Itu adalah suara Suho.

"Tidak banyak. Kris Wu baru saja pulang dari Hongkong siang tadi, dan kami akhirnya bertemu. Belum ada informasi lain yang perlu kusampaikan," _well, fakta bahwa ternyata ia memiliki anak laki-laki yang manis bukan bagian dari informasi bukan?_

Sehun mendengar pria itu menghela nafas pelan. "Baiklah. Kabari aku bila kau menemukan informasi baru,"

Tanpa benar-benar menjawab, Sehun hanya menggumamkan 'hm' pelan tanda mengerti dan sambungan mereka berakhir.

Sehun melirik jam digital pada _lockscreen-_ nya –ia memasang warna hitam sebagai _wallpaper_ -nya–, jam disana menunjukkan angka 16.14. Tiga puluh menit lalu, Chen mengetuk pintu kamarnya lalu memberitahu pria itu bahwa ia harus mengantar sang tuan muda ke tempatnya bekerja sebelum 16.30. Maka Sehun menyambar _blazer_ hitam yang ia gantung dan mengenakan itu (ia bersyukur Kris tidak mengharuskan sopirnya untuk mengenakan seragam yang Sehun yakini akan membuatnya berkeringat) di atas kaus putihnya. Menyisipkan ponsel dan dompetnya di kantung bagian dalam _blazer-_ nya lalu beranjak ke garasi setelah memastikan kamarnya terkunci.

Mereka memberikan Sehun sebuah Audi A7 berwarna hitam mengilat untuk di kemudikannya selama ia menjadi sopir di kediaman Wu yang ia tafsirkan adalah kendaraan keluarga karena ia juga melihat sebuah _Porsche_ dan _Ferrari_ seri terbaru terpakir di garasi mansion mewah itu. Sehun, seperti pria kebanyakan tentu akan dengan senang hati mengemudikan kendaraan sekelas itu. Sehun sendiri memiliki sebuah Aston Martin DB10 terparkir di _basement_ apartemen pribadinya.

Ia sedang berdiri menyandar pada pintu kemudi ketika sosok Luhan menyapa penglihatannya.

Pemuda itu mengenakan _turtleneck sweater_ berwarna krem muda dengan pola _simple_ di bagian lengannya yang membuatnya terlihat begitu mungil dan hangat. Pipinya merona dan Sehun tidak yakin rona itu muncul karena suhu yang dingin atau hal _lain._

 _Serta betapa Sehun berjuang agar ia tidak membawa Luhan ke dalam pelukannya saat itu._

Sehun terpaksa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan untuk menghentikan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang terus bermunculan dalam otaknya. Ia lalu berjalan menuju pintu belakang untuk membukanya saat suara Luhan menginterupsi.

"Ah, tidak perlu. Aku lebih suka duduk di sebelah kursi pengemudi saja, Sehun."

 _Apa itu berarti ia akan berada di sebelahnya selama ia mengemudi nanti?_

Tanpa ia sadari, Luhan sudah berada di kursinya di dalam mobil.

Sehun segera menyusul masuk dan mengenakan sabuk pengamannya.

"Kau bekerja dimana?"

Tersentak dari berbagai pikiran yang berkecamuk dalam otaknya, Luhan cepat-cepat menjawab, " _Café._ Aku bekerja di _café_ ," lalu entah mengapa ia justru mendengar Sehun terkekeh singkat. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke Sehun, memberikan ekspresi heran terbaiknya.

"Maksudku bukan itu. Tapi, _letaknya_ dimana?" Sehun menjawabnya dengan wajah yang menahan tawa. _Ya Tuhan, keluarkan aku dari sini sekarang juga!_ Teriak Luhan miris dalam hati. Ia benar-benar malu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajah kemerahannya. "Myeondong," cicitnya.

Mobil melaju meninggalkan rumahnya, dan Luhan masih berusaha memikirkan cara bagaimana menghilangkan adegan demi adegan _mimpi_ nya yang berputar-putar dalam kepalanya sekarang juga. Wajah Sehun dalam mimipi laknatnya itu terus saja membayanginya sehingga ia rasa ia tidak akan bisa melihat lurus ke mata pria itu tanpa _blushing_ seperti gadis SMU. Luhan bahkan menemukan dirinya sesekali melirik Sehun tanpa bisa ia hentikan. Pria itu memasang _poker-face_ andalannya yang _sialnya_ malah membuatnya makin tampan. _Astaga,_ _kau juga laki-laki,Luhan!_

Perjalanan dalam mobil berjalan hening, karena tidak ada dari mereka yang membuka pembicaraan. Sehun menganggap bahwa keheningan yang ada begitu _awkward,_ sedangkan Luhan terlihat sangat sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Sehun mulai menepi ke kiri ketika mereka mencapai wilayah Myeondong, "Yang mana _café_ -mu, Luhan?"

Luhan yang terpaksa kembali ke bumi setelah pikirannya yang melayang jauh ke langit, menjawab dengan sedikit tergagap dan ia menyesali itu. "Di-disana," ia mengarahkan jarinya ke arah kanan jalan, menunjuk sebuah bangunan bertingkat yang terlihat hangat dengan nuansa kayu mendominasi.

Lelaki itu sedang berusaha untuk cepat-cepat melepas sabuk pengamannya saat pintu penumpang terbuka, dan menampakkan Sehun disana. Ia baru saja membukakan pintu untuk Luhan. _Sial._ Saking tergesa-gesanya, ia tidak menyadari Sehun yang keluar dan bahkan membukakan pintu untuknya. Setelah sabuk terlepas, ia segera keluar sambil mengucap 'thanks' pelan pada Sehun dan mengambil langkah besar-besar menuju _café-_ nya di seberang jalan.

Ketika ia _akhirnya_ masuk ke dalam _café,_ udara hangat menyapa tubuhnya. Ia disambut oleh Minseok –salah satu sahabatnya yang merintis _café_ itu bersamanya– dengan alis terangkat dengan cara yang sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Mereka memperhatikan mobil Audi yang tadi membawa Luhan melaju pulang dari balik dinding kaca di _café_.

" _So, who was that_ _ **hot**_ _guy_?"

Benar. Minseok _gay._

"Sopir baru kami." Tidak puas oleh jawaban sahabatnya, ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya jahil. "Maksudmu, kekasih baru yang merangkap menjadi sopir, begitu?"

Luhan hampir saja berteriak bila ia tidak ingat banyak pelanggan mereka disana.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan pulang ke rumah sama heningnya bagi Sehun. Hanya saja, sambil memerhatikan jalan di depannya, beberapa saat yang lalu ia juga mendengarkan deru nafas Luhan yang berubah-ubah itu. Ia terlihat gelisah di samping Sehun tadi. Apa ia melakukan sesuatu yang salah?

Namun ia tidak ambil pusing tentang pertanyaan itu karena ia tidak menemukan jawabannya setelah lama berpikir.

Ada satu hal menarik yang Sehun temukan hari itu. Luhan bukanlah anak manja yang menggantungkan semua kebutuhan finansialnya pada uang milik sang ayah. Ia bahkan bekerja di sebuah _café_ saat ia bisa berendam dengan dolar-dolar ayahnya yang melimpah kapan saja. Satu lagi nilai plus yang Sehun temukan dalam diri Luhan.

Hari beranjak malam saat Sehun baru saja selesai mandi. Jam tangan yang ia letakkan di meja kecil yang ada di sana menunjukkan pukul 8.00 PM.

Ia lalu berdecak mengingat ia kembali gagal mengintai Kris Wu. Pria itu ternyata pergi bersama Zitao saat ia sedang mengantarkan Luhan ke tempat kerjanya. Ia bahkan mengetahui hal itu dari salah satu pelayan saat ia menyadari mobil Ferrari yang tiba-tiba menghilang, padahal sebelumnya kendaraan itu terparkir di garasi saat ia meninggalkan rumah. _Sepertinya Tuan Kris dan istrinya pergi berkencan,_ adalah apa yang pelayan itu katakan pada Sehun saat ia bertanya mengenai kepergian mobil Ferrari tersebut dari garasi.

Saat Sehun keluar dari kamarnya, suasana mansion itu begitu sepi dan lengang, berbeda sekali saat pagi hingga siang hari dimana semua pelayan berlalu-lalang untuk melakukan apapun yang bisa mereka lakukan sebagai pelayan. Sepertinya beberapa dari mereka yang memang tinggal di sana sedang menikmati makan malam di dapur, karena itulah tidak ada yang terlihat –selain dirinya sendiri– di dalam rumah. Memanfaatkan keadaan yang sepi, Sehun bersandar di _porch_ halaman belakang Wu kembali malam itu dengan rokok dan _lighter_ di tangan kirinya. Sehun sendiri bukan seorang pecandu, ia hanya akan merokok untuk menghangatkan tubuh atau melepas penat. Ia menjepit sebatang rokok dengan bibirnya lalu mendekatkan _lighter_ itu ke sana untuk menyalakan rokok ketika suara _nya_ tiba-tiba membelah sunyinya malam.

"Aku kira kau akan berhenti merokok setelah kemarin aku nasihati,"

Sehun menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan Luhan di sana. Sehun tersenyum separuh tanpa membalas apa yang ia katakan. Pria mungil itu masih mengenakan pakaian yang ia kenakan tadi, namun saat ia mendekat, ia memiliki wangi biji kopi dan cokelat melekat di tubuhnya.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu?"

"Itu karena Minseok sudah mengantarku pulang," jawab Luhan tanpa melihat Sehun. Mata rusanya tertuju pada kebun Lily Zitao di hadapan mereka.

Tubuh mereka terpisah oleh jarak yang tidak terlalu lebar hingga Sehun tidak mengerti bagaimana, tapi ia menemukan dirinya memerhatikan lelaki itu lamat-lamat seolah hari esok tidak akan datang.

Sehun dapat melihat wajahnya berkilau di timpa sinar bulan. Dan kulitnya, Sehun bersumpah kulit Luhan terlihat seperti kulit bayi, kulit itu terlihat begitu lembut serta halus –Ia ingin melarikan jari-jarinya disana. Matanya menelusuri wajah Luhan lagi lalu ia berhenti di sepasang manik menyerupai milik rusa itu berwarna cokelat terang dengan sorot yang tidak pernah Sehun temukan dalam orang lain. Mata elang Sehun sekali lagi berlabuh di bibir indah Luhan, ia ingin merasakan kedua belah plum itu di bawah bibirnya.

 _Berhenti bersikap seperti orang kasmaran! Ingat soal profesionalitas! Kau kemanakan dirimu yang dulu? – Inner thoughts Sehun._

Tanpa melepaskan pandangannya, dengan perlahan, ia memasukkan _lighter_ dan rokoknya ke saku celana. Keinginannya untuk merokok hilang karena ia tidak ingin mengganti wangi Luhan yang seperti _latte_ itu dengan asap rokok yang menyengat di udara.

Saat Sehun menarik tangannya dari saku celana, belakang telapak tangan mereka bersentuhan dengan cara yang paling mendebarkan. Luhan yang saat itu hendak mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar mengurungkan niatnya.

 _Kulit Luhan benar-benar halus._ Bahkan lebih halus dari apa yang Sehun kira. Kehangatan dari kulit pemuda mungil itu menembus pori-pori kulitnya dan mengirimkan impuls rumit ke otaknya yang melumpuhkan.

 _Persetan dengan diriku yang dulu!_

Keduanya menoleh dan tatapan mereka terkunci satu sama lain dan Sehun tidak yakin jantungnya pernah berdetak secepat ini sebelumnya. Pandangan Sehun turun ke belah bibir Luhan yang saat itu terbuka sedikit sekali. Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Sehun menangkup pipi Luhan dengan tangan kirinya, dan memiringkan wajahnya sambil mendekat sedikit demi sedikit –dengan matanya yang masih terpancang ke bibir Luhan. Luhan sendiri tidak dapat berbuat banyak selain menatap mata Sehun lemah saat ia rasakan harum nafas pria itu membelai wajahnya.

 _Dan saat bibir mereka bersatu, Sehun kehilangan kendali atas akalnya._

Bibir mereka beradu dengan lembut. Bergerak perlahan mengikuti insting mereka masing-masing. Menyalurkan pagutan-pagutan lembut yang sarat akan perasaan dari hati terdalam mereka. Sehun tidak pernah tahu bahwa mencium seseorang bisa terasa senikmat ini. Merasakan bibir Luhan seperti bibir itu memang _meant for him_ terasa luar biasa. Hatinya tidak pernah terasa seringan saat itu seumur hidupnya. Tangannya yang semula berada di punggung Luhan merambat turun ke pinggang si mungil, melukiskan api gairahnya di sana sedangkan bibirnya terus melumat milik Luhan dengan lembut dan hati-hati.

Sehun tenggelam dalam pusaran gairah yang tidak pernah ia kira ia akan terjerumus; semuanya membuat Sehun terlena. Sedangkan Luhan sendiri, ia merasakan sekujur tubuhnya melemas dan akan meledak secara sporadis setelah ini. _Hanya setelah ini_ , karena ia tidak ingin sedetikpun melewatkan momennya bersama Sehun sekarang.

 _Dia jatuh cinta._

 _ **Mereka**_ _jatuh cinta._

 ** _To be continued_**

A/N:

 ***PDA : _Public Display Affection ;_ Jadi maksudnya taoris sering mesra2an di depan umum gitu hahahah**

 **Moga2 semua masih inget yaaaa sama ff abal ini heheheheh :D ohiya, mau bilang ke reviewers di chapter sebelumnya, kalo emang ff ini ga bakal berat2 bgt kok konfliknya.. ringan2 ajaa. Soalnya juga aku ga bisa bikin yang berat2 lol**

 **makasih buat yang udah ninggalin review di chap kemaren ya heheheh they meant a lot to me terutama buat kelanjutan ff 33333 review yang banyak yaaaa xD soalnya notif review dari reader yang suka kan semacam penyemangat gitu #tssaaaah hahahah**

 **oh iya, untuk endingnya sebenernya masih belom aku putusin TAT tolong rekomendasiin dong ending yang pas gimana :') nanti usul kalian bakal aku olah lagi :D**

 _ **Once again, review please? C:**_


	3. of Kisses and Hugs We Shared

[Hunhan FanFiction]

Disc: God, Parents, Agency, _Me_ and _shuckiestglader_ on ffn

Genre: Romance; Fluff – Shounen-Ai – **yaoi**

Rating: M (for mature scenes and cussing)

Warning: Yaoi ; Boys Love ; Typos

 _RnR, please? C:_

.

HAPPY READING!

.

.

A/N : ada author's note di bawah nanti, tolong dibaca yaa C:

 _ **OVER THE DESTINY**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Angin musim semi di bulan Februari siang itu mengingatkan Sehun pada hari-harinya dahulu saat di panti asuhan. Gadis-gadis kecil di sana akan mengantri padanya untuk sekedar dibacakan dongeng di bawah pohon di belakang perpustakaan.

Salah satu dari mereka akan duduk berdempet dengan Sehun di kursi sambil bersandar pada bahu lebar pria itu dan tertawa-tawa karena berhasil duduk di sampingnya. Adalah sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri di kalangan bocah-bocah itu untuk duduk di samping Sehun kala itu. Ini juga pasti berkaitan dengan sebutan 'kakak tampan' yang disematkan mereka pada Sehun.

Beda dulu, beda pula sekarang.

Bila dulu orang yang berani duduk sangat dekat hingga bersandar pada bahunya adalah bocah lugu tunawisma, sekarang adalah _Luhan_ yang ia temukan dalam posisi yang sama.

Lelaki itu memainkan kubus rubik di sampingnya dengan bibir yang bergerak-gerak lucu menggumamkan sesuatu yang Sehun yakini sebagai musik. Mereka duduk di _bench_ yang terletak di _porch_ halam belakang mansion Wu –yang sekarang menjadi tempat favorit mereka.

Sehun sendiri memejamkan matanya sambil menghirup sayup-sayup aroma sampo Luhan yang berbaur dengan wangi musim semi Korea Selatan yang dibawa angin.

"Kenapa kau daritadi hanya diam?"

Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke kirinya dan menemukan Luhan yang mendongak ke arahnya dengan mata berkilat jenaka.

"Karena aku menyukai keheningan bila itu denganmu, Lu."

Ia mengacak rambut karamel Luhan pelan, lalu pria mungil itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kubus rubik sekali lagi dan bergerak menyamankan posisi kepalanya di bahu Sehun.

"Gombal,"

Sehun tersenyum sebagai gantinya meskipun ia tahu Luhan tidak akan melihatnya.

Pikirannya kembali melayang saat mereka pertama kali berciuman di tempat ini beberapa bulan lalu.

Setelah keduanya melepas tautan mereka–yang rasanya seperti berjam-jam, menurut Luhan– wajah mereka berdua sama-sama memerah. Sehun kira saat itu ia sudah gila karena dengan berani-beraninya menyiasati ciuman dengan anak seorang mafia yang tengah ia intai. Namun saat menyadari ekspresi Luhan yang kehabisan nafas seperti sehabis berlari maraton, ia tertawa karena wajahnya yang begitu lucu, melupakan atmosfer super canggung yang sempat menyelimuti mereka.

Hari demi hari berlalu dan tanpa mereka berdua dapat sadari, mereka menjadi semakin akrab dan intim. Bahkan Sehun ataupun Luhan kadang saling bertukar kecupan atau ciuman sebelum Luhan bekerja di _café_ -nya dan dalam kesempatan-kesempatan yang mereka punya. Melakukan hal tersebut seolah itu adalah normal, _yang seharusnya terjadi_. Keduanya tidak mengingat siapa yang mengawali dan bagaimana awalnya mereka mulai saling menjalin hubungan seperti ini, karena mereka terlalu sibuk hanyut dalam kebersamaan mereka. Mereka berdua sepenuhnya menyadari bahwa mereka tidak terikat hubungan apapun. Apalagi sepasang kekasih. Namun yang jelas mereka ketahui,

 _They love and belong to each other._

Sehun seperti biasanya akan mengantar Luhan ke _café_ -nya di Myeongdong sebelum pukul 4 dan menjemputnya jam 9 malam. Bahkan Minseok yang notabene sahabat terdekat Luhan pun sudah terbiasa dengan Sehun yang selalu terlihat mengantar dan menjemputnya –tentu wajar karena ia sopirnya– , namun yang membuat mereka berbeda adalah _the look on their eyes_ dan juga ciuman singkat nan manis yang mereka bagi di balik kaca mobil mereka.

Dan tentu saja mereka merahasiakan hubungan mereka dari semua orang.

Tidak ada yang mengetahui hubungan mereka di dalam rumah, tidak para pelayan dan pesuruh, serta orang yang paling berpengaruh di sana, sang tuan besar Wu Yifan.

Mereka melakukannya sembunyi-sembunyi, kadang Luhan akan mengajak Sehun masuk ke kamarnya dari mulai sekedar menemaninya mengobrol ketika bosan sampai menonton film horror terkenal karena Luhan tidak akan berani menontonnya sendirian. Mereka akan duduk di kasur menghadap teve 32" di kamar itu dengan Luhan yang menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada Sehun dan salah satu tangan panjang Sehun di pinggangnya. Sehun beberapa kali mencuri ciuman di wajah sang lelaki mungil yang berakhir pada Luhan yang merajuk kecil atau saat keduanya dalam _mood_ yang sama, ciuman-ciuman kecil mereka berubah menjadi sesi _make out_ panjang yang memabukkan. Sehun tidak menghitung berapa kali mereka pernah _make out,_ tetapi tentu itu sudah terjadi beberapa kali. Mereka _belum_ pernah melakukan hal yang lebih jauh dari _make out, sih_.

Sehun berdehem saat beberapa pikiran nakal tentang Luhan menghampiri otaknya.

"Katakan, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Sehun tersadar dari acara singkatnya dan memandang Luhan dengan tatapan yang hanya akan di lihat lelaki itu dan bukan orang lain.

Ia menjawabnya dengan berbisik, bibirnya hanya terkuak sedikit sekali dan jawabannya sukses membuat pipi Luhan dibubuhi rona merah yang menawan. " _It's you._ "

 _Damn Sehun and his behavior!_

Sehun selalu dapat membuat Luhan salah tingkah atas perlakuannya pada dirinya bahkan dari hal terkecil seperti sebuah kalimat.

Sehun tetap saja seseorang yang irit bicara dan pendiam, tingkah pria itu begitu dingin dan kaku pada semua orang. _Semua orang, tapi Luhan_. Minseok berkomentar bahwa Sehun memiliki mata dingin dan menusuk yang menyebalkan, padahal Luhan tidak beranggapan seperti itu. Sehun memiliki sorot mata seteduh danau tanpa dasar, membuat Luhan ingin menyelami mata Sehun, menyingkap apa yang ada di baliknya. Tatapan itu juga yang Sehun berikan pada Luhan setiap hari, selalu berhasil tidak hanya menghangatkan hatinya, namun juga sekujur tubuhnya.

" _Sssh_ , Chen sebentar lagi akan datang. Berdirilah Lu,"

Luhan menatap Sehun hendak protes karena rubik di tangannya belum terpecahkan dan ia masih ingin berlama-lama bersandar di pundaknya dan memenuhi hidungnya dengan feromon Sehun. Pria itu beranjak berdiri dan membenarkan kemejanya yang sedikit kusut.

Luhan masih tetap di tempatnya semula, duduk sambil memerhatikan Sehun yang sedang mengancingkan kancing manset kemejanya. Pria itu selalu dapat mengetahui dengan tepat bila ada seseorang yang mendekat. Luhan sempat dibuatnya mengandai-andai tentang jika Sehun memiliki indra ke-6. Saat ia bertanya, lelaki itu hanya tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa ia hanya selalu waspada dan pasang telinga. Sebenarnya seberapa waspadanya Sehun? dan apa ia memiliki pendengaran super? Ia bahkan bisa memperkirakan _siapa_ yang datang hanya dari langkah mereka. Benar-benar.

Dan benar saja, adalah Chen yang datang dari dalam.

Mata Chen mendarat pada Luhan terlebih dahulu, "Oh, hai Luhan." Ia mengulas senyum kecil, lalu pada Sehun, "Dan Sehun, Tuan Wu akan membutuhkanmu di ruang kerjanya."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti dan dengan 'Ya, aku kesana sekarang', Chen meninggalkan mereka berdua lagi setelah melambai singkat.

Pandangan Luhan kembali ke Sehun dan mata mereka bertemu, Sehun mendekat, memegang sebelah pipi Luhan lalu mencium dan memagut bibir merah alami sang lelaki mungil dengan lembut dan melepasnya setelah beberapa detik.

" _See you later,_ Bambi, _"_ Ucapnya sambil berlalu pergi keluar. Mata Luhan menyipit karena nama panggilan yang Sehun sematkan padanya. Bagus. Ia adalah seekor rusa kecil sekarang. Tapi ia membalasnya juga.

" _Yeah, yeah. See you,_ Hun _."_

.

.

.

.

" _What a busy day,_ " desis lelaki Wu itu di bawah nafasnya. Ia baru saja turun dari Ferrari Spider-nya setelah sesi menyetir sendiri yang cukup panjang dari sebuah restoran di sudut Kota Seoul. Bahkan setelah pertemuan pribadi dengan seorang klien kolot yang berasal dari Jepang itu, ia masih memiliki beberapa perjanjian yang sudah diatur jauh-jauh hari.

"Sehun sudah siap dan sedang menunggu Anda di depan ruang kerja, Tuan." Ucap Chen yang sedari tadi ternyata mengekor di belakangnya sejak ia melewati pintu utama. Tanpa menghentikan langkah cepatnya, ia menerima sebuah kertas berisi jadwal pertemuan dan matanya menyapu sebentar isi kertas itu lalu mengembalikannya pada Chen. Perjanjian selanjutnya di mulai kurang dari 2 jam lagi dan Yifan tidak menyukai keterlambatan. Tempatnya ada di Incheon jadi ia sendiri tidak ingin terlambat. Ia membutuhkan beberapa hal dan dokumen untuk pertemuan itu jadi ia bergegas ke ruangannya dan akan langsung berangkat kemudian.

Kaki jenjang pria itu membawanya ke ruang kerja dan ia melihat Oh Sehun berdiri di depan pintu kacanya. Ia membungkuk singkat saat sosok Kris berjalan di hadapannya.

Setelah mengemasi dokumennya, mereka segera berangkat menggunakan Audi sebagai tunggangan mereka dan membelah jalanan Seoul dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Tepat setelah matanya membaca baris terakhir dalam surat kontrak dari klien yang akan ia temui, Kris mengalihkan pandangannya ke kursi kemudi yang diduduki Sehun. Sudah beberap bulan pria itu bekerja padanya dan ia menyadari mereka belum pernah benar-benar memiliki percakapan. Kris tidak memusingkan itu, tentu saja.

Sehun selalu mengemudi dalam diam dan hanya akan berbicara jika memang benar-benar diperlukan seperti menanyakan tentang lokasi dan dimana mereka harus memberhentikan mobil. Selebihnya, pria itu tidak bicara. Kris menyukai itu, sebenarnya. Sopir-sopir yang sebelumnya biasanya banyak bertanya dan cerewet. Terutama bagi mereka yang ingin lebih tahu tentang pekerjaan yang Kris geluti. Bahkan salah satu dari mereka ada yang terlampau cerewet dan Kris memecatnya setelah bekerja padanya selama 5 hari.

Hal lain yang Kris sukai dari Sehun adalah pria itu sangat patuh dan cekatan. Chen pernah mengetuk pintunya pukul 3 pagi untuk mengantarkan Kris ke pelabuhan yang jauhnya adalah dua jam perjalanan menggunakan mobil dan Kris sama sekali tidak mendengar bunyi pertanyaan atau protes dari pria itu.

Memutuskan untuk menghilangkan keheningan dan rasa bosan yang menggerogotinya, ia rasa sedikit bicara dengan Sehun tidak akan merugikan.

"Hei Oh, sebelum kau bekerja padaku, kau bekerja pada siapa?"

Sehun sedikit terkesiap dengan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba dilontarkan pria itu, sehingga ia melirik Kris dari spionnya seolah memastikan apa pria itu benar-benar baru saja berbicara padanya atau tidak.

Beberapa detik tidak ada jawaban hingga, " Aku bekerja pada pemilik panti asuhan tempatku tinggal dulu," jawabnya tanpa sedikitpun keraguan di kalimatnya. _Sehun sudah terlatih untuk ini._

"Jadi dulunya kau besar dan tinggal di panti asuhan?"

"Ya, Tuan. Tepatnya di Incheon ini."

Kris tidak memiliki reaksi apapun di benaknya jadi bos mafia itu hanya mengangguk paham. Perhatiannya tertuju pada ponselnya yang bergetar pelan di sampingnya. Menandakan sebuah pesan baru saja masuk.

 _Aku dengar dari pelayan jika Baba ke Incheon? Tolong bawakan aku dan Mama masakan dari Chinatown ya. C:_

Itu pesan dari Luhan. Dan sebuah senyum kecil yang disematkan di sana membuat Yifan tak kuasa menolak permintaan anaknya itu.

"Dan Oh Sehun, setelah _meeting_ ku nanti, antar aku ke restoran paling enak di Chinatown Incheon,"

.

.

.

.

Luhan tidak pernah bermaksud pada ayahnya untuk membawakan makanan dari Chinatown sebanyak ini.

Ada puluhan piring berisi berbagai makanan khas China tertata rapi di meja makan besar mereka. Ayahnya yang _kaya_ itu memborong seisi restoran atau bagaimana, _sih?_ Setelah bertanya pada ayahnya, terungkap bahwa pria Wu itu juga membelikan makanan yang cukup untuk di makan oleh seluruh pelayan dan pesuruh di mansion Wu. Bahkan butuh beberapa kurir dari restoran itu untuk membawakan makanan sebanyak ini ke rumah mereka.

Dan keadaan di meja makan ini juga sama mengejutkannya.

Wu Yifan duduk di kursi utama lalu Zitao dan Luhan yang duduk berdampingan di sisinya, namun yang membuat suasana meja makan itu berbeda adalah _siapa_ yang duduk di seberang Luhan dan ibunya.

Itu Chen dan Sehun. _Sehun._

Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut kagetnya saat ia sampai di meja, mungkin untuk Chen sudah biasa, karena bagaimanapun juga lelaki itu adalah tangan kanan ayahnya. Jadi Zitao berbisik memberi tahu di telinganya ketika ia duduk, 'Kata Baba-mu, mereka berjasa hari ini dalam proyek bernilai sejuta USD-nya itu,' Luhan membentuk huruf 'o' dengan bibirnya tanda paham.

Mereka semua makan dengan khidmat sambil Yifan bertukar obrolan dengan Zitao dan kedua manusia di depannya. Sedangkan Luhan hanya memperhatikan obrolan antara mereka dalam diam –terutama saat ayahnya dan Sehun bercakap. Ia bersyukur orang tuanya tidak memiliki kecurigaan sedikitpun terhadap hubungan mereka. Justru keduanya terlihat mulai percaya kepada Sehun.

Sehun sesekali bertukar pandang dengan Luhan dan pipi Luhan dibuatnya memerah bahkan karena hal kecil seperti itupun.

.

.

" _Ya hyung, sudah kulakukan tiga hari lalu._ "

" _Bukankah kau sudah menerima benda itu dari 016 sejak seminggu yang lalu?_ "

" _Tidak semudah itu masuk ke ruang kerjanya._ "

" _Kau pasang benda itu dimana?_ "

" _Menempel dengan sangat kuat di bawah meja kerjanya,_ "

" _Bagus._ "

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?"

Zitao berdecak, "Melihat suamiku bekerja, _duh._ _It's not like I can see you everyday, you know._ " Ia meneruskan langkahnya dan entah bagaimana, pangkuan suaminya saat itu terlihat seperti _kursi_ paling nyaman di ruangan yang membosankan itu. Jadi ia mendudukkan tubuh moleknya di _sana._ Di pangkuan Wu Yifan.

Tangan kiri Yifan dengan sensual menjalar ke pinggang wanita itu, mencegahnya agar tidak jatuh. " _Aw, I feel sorry, Kitty._ "

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu tidak tidur hingga selarut ini?"

Zitao melihat pias lelah di wajah suaminya semakin kentara lalu Yifan membuang nafas berat sebelum menjawab, "Salah satu pengiriman _container-_ ku yang berisi senjata rakitan baru dan amunisinya berhasil di ketahui kepolisian. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ini bisa terjadi. Tapi mereka hanya menyita isinya dan membiarkan anak buahku lepas. Belum lagi beberapa orang yang kuperkirakan adalah anggota kepolisian mulai sering mengintai kegiatan anak buahku."

Sang wanita terlihat berpikir sebentar lalu ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di dada Yifan sambil tersenyum, "Ini bukan masalah pertamamu bukan? _I know you can get through it,_ Fan."

Pria itu balas tersenyum lembut lalu menyelipkan helaian rambut panjang Zitao ke belakang telinga wanitanya. Ia merasa memiliki segala hal yang ia butuhkan di dunia ini, semuanya ada dalam diri seorang Huang Zitao. Dan Luhan Wu merupakan pelengkap kesempurnaan mereka.

"Terimakasih, sayangku." Setelah mendaratkan bibirnya di kening Zitao, ia berbisik " _I love you,_ "

Zitao tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya, " _I know,_ Fan. _Me too._ "

.

.

.

.

 **[2 days later]**

Sehun mendongak dari layar ponselnya dan menemukan Luhan dalam balutan piyama sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Rambut karamel lelaki itu berantakan dengan cara yang membuatnya terlihat imut. Sehun menyunggingkan senyum samar di bibirnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat di ponselmu?"

Sehun berdiri dari posisinya yang semula duduk di kasur mendekati Luhan "Lulu, tadi sore kau mengeluh lelah bukan? Maka sekarang kembalilah ke kamarmu dan tidur nyenyak seperti anak baik."

Luhan lalu berjinjit kecil dan mendaratkan belah plumnya pada bibir pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Saat Sehun hendak membalas ciuman itu, Luhan buru-buru menarik kembali.

Sehun dapat melihat jelas kilatan jahil di _doe-eyes_ Luhan ."Hun, kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku,"

"Kalau begitu lihatlah sendiri," _toh akhirnya ia mengalah._ Ucap lelaki itu sambil memberikan ponselnya yang langsung diterima Luhan.

Luhan membulatkan matanya ketika melihat apa yang ada di layarnya, matanya mengejap lucu ke arah Sehun. "Ini….darimana kau mendapatkan foto ini?"

Benar. Itu adalah foto Luhan. Sebagai _wallpaper._ Diambil secara diam-diam oleh Sehun saat Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu pria itu dengan mata redup karena mengantuk padahal malam itu ia ingat Luhan begitu semangat tentang menonton film yang menurutnya 'ini keren dan lagi tren, Hun!'

"Saat salah satu _movie night_ kita di kamarmu, aku mengambil beberapa foto, tapi wajah mengantukmu adalah favoritku,"

"Kapan? Aku tidak mengingatnya?"

" _Movie night_ terakhir kita. Dimana kau berakhir menyiasati _make out_. Ingat, tuan putri?"

Seketika ia merasakan rona merah dan rasa hangat yang menyambar wajahnya, jadi ia segera mengalihkan topik karena ia sama sekali tidak memiliki alasan untuk menampik yang satu itu. Sehun saat itu terlihat sangat seksi dengan rambut berantakan dan bibirnya yang entah mengapa terlihat lebih _mengundang_. Jadi Luhan saat itu tidak sepenuhnya salah, _kan?_

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Sehun ingin sekali lagi merasakan bibir itu. Meskipun ia yakin ia tidak akan cukup merasakannya _sekali_. _He simply can't get enough_.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali memanggilku tuan putri? _Seriously._ " Jari-jari Luhan terus mengorek isi galeri ponsel itu dan ia menemukan sebuah folder kamera yang terisi penuh dengan fotonya. Beberapa adalah _selfie_ Luhan saat ia sedang iseng meminjam ponsel Sehun dan lainnya adalah foto yang Sehun ambil, baik saat Luhan sadar maupun tidak. Senyum Luhan terkembang, sekujur tubuhnya terasa hangat lalu muncul perasaan aneh seolah ada puluhan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya yang ia sukai. Sehun memang tidak pernah bisa ditebak, dan Luhan ingin mengetahui hal-hal apalagi yang ada tersembunyi dalam diri pria itu. Matanya terus terpaku pada layar dengan senyum yang tak pernah luntur.

Ia rasa ia jatuh semakin dalam, pada Oh Sehun.

Sehun memeluk Luhan dari samping lalu mencium rambut Luhan, menghirup aroma sampo Luhan yang mereka beli bersama beberapa minggu lalu. Jemarinya ia tautkan di pinggang sempit Luhan. " _Well,_ karena selain kau tinggal di sebuah istana dengan belasan pelayan yang siap melayanimu, kau memiliki wajah secantik putri yang ada di dongeng, kurasa."

Tanpa menoleh dari layar ponsel, ia mencubit lengan Sehun yang melingkarinya dengan posesif. "Sudah kubilang berapa kali, aku laki-laki." Meskipun kalimatnya terdengar seperti sedang kesal, ia tahu Luhan tidak. Sehun mengetahui Luhan suka dipuji bahwa ia secantik wanita, namun harga dirinya tidak mengijinkannya untuk mengakui itu. Jadi Sehun hanya tersenyum sambil memeluknya lebih erat, " _Yes, sugar. Anything that please you._ "

Luhan lalu berbalik, sehingga ia berhadapan dengan pria- _nya_. Menunduk, ia menyelipkan ponsel tipis Sehun ke saku depan _jeans_ pria itu dengan jari-jari kurusnya yang luwes itu. Sehun menahan nafasnya entah mengapa.

Ketika Luhan mendongak dan menatapnya, _Sehun can't help but place a sweet kiss on those lips._

Luhan dengat hangat menyambut mulut pria itu, sedangkan Sehun melarikan tangannya di tengkuk Luhan agar ciuman mereka tidak terpisah. Luhan bahkan sempat terkikik kecil diantara ciuman tersebut sebelum mendorong Sehun duduk di ranjangnya. Sehun dibuat kaget karena tiba-tiba Luhan sudah mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Sehun tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka, tapi perhatiannya lalu teralihkan pada bibir Luhan kembali. Ditambah lagi fakta bahwa Luhan yang sedang duduk di pangkuannya memberikan akses lebih baik untuk menjamah bibir si mungil yang benar-benar memabukkan.

Sehun kemudian meletakkan tangannya di pinggul Luhan ketika ia merasa lelaki itu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan berbahaya. Sehun bahkan sempat menggeram pelan diantara sesi ciuman panas mereka. Jelas menikmati kegiatan mereka.

Sehun membuka matanya, memperhatikan dengan intens bagaimana Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit dan menyapu permukaan bibir Sehun dengan itu sebelum menyelipkan benda tak bertulang itu masuk kedalam mulut Sehun. Ia menutup matanya kembali dan membiarkan lidah Luhan menjelajah apa yang dapat ia gapai disana, terasa aneh pada awalnya karena ini adalah pertama kalinya –biasanya adalah Sehun yang _melakukannya_.

Seiring dengan menit-menit yang berlalu, Sehun mendorong lidah Luhan, lalu mereka saling membelit dalam pagutan dan hisapan merebut dominasi. Luhan sebagai _submissive_ hanya bisa mendesah kalah sambil tangannya meremas surai hitam Sehun sebagai pelampiasan nafsunya, karena ia membutuhkan sebuah pelampiasan, atas betapa melambungnya gairah dalam dadanya. Dan ia hampir gila karena itu. Jika Sehun adalah narkoba, maka pria itu jelas adalah marijuana. Melumpuhkan, memabukkan dan membuatnya kecanduan.

Ciuman itu menjadi makin berantakan seiring keduanya yang kehabisan nafas, namun dengan ego yang sama-sama besar, mereka tetap larut dalam sesi _make out_ panjang. Sehun merasa tidak membutuhkan gas O₂ untuk paru-parunya saat itu.

 _Tidak ketika ia mendekap hidupnya dengan kedua tangannya._

.

.

.

.

Pria di awal umur 40-nya itu segera mendudukkan dirinya di kursi besar nan nyaman di belakang meja kerjanya. Di atas meja itu sekarang terdapat sebuah kotak kardus berukuran sedang yang tidak memiliki label di kemasannya. Bukan berarti ia memerlukan label untuk mengetahui isinya, lagipula.

Benda dalam kotak tersebut adalah sebuah alat baru yang dapat digunakan untuk mendeteksi keberadaan sinyal elektromagnetik hingga radius 100 meter. Ia menginvestasikan uang yang tidak sedikit untuk benda ini. Sebagai salah satu investor terbesar, Kris mendapatkan sebuah set alat ini yang rencananya akan dijual dengan harga beberapa juta won nantinya.

Kris sendiri tidak begitu tertarik kepada alat ini, toh ia juga tidak terlalu membutuhkannya. Hanya saja, pria kolot itu terus membujuk dia dan karena Yifan merasa bahwa keuntungan ia janji-janjikan cukup menggiurkan, maka ia membubuhkan cek dengan nominal beberapa ribu USD kepada orang itu sebagai investasi.

Benda itu sekarang ada di genggamannya. Benda itu berbentuk kubus dengan beberapa tombol dan sebuah layar berukuran sedang di atasnya. Jarinya bergerak menekan tombol power, lalu segera layarnya menyala menampilkan serupa radar dengan lingkaran-lingkaran hijau dengan gaya kuno.

Alis Yifan berkerut. _Tunggu._

Ketika lampu indikator pada alat itu berkedip cepat disertai dengan bunyi ' _beep!_ 'ribut, Kris tahu ada yang tidak beres di sana. _Untuk apa ada gelombang elektromagnetik asing di ruang kerjaku?_

Ia bergegas berdiri, benda itu terus ada pada genggamannya. Bahkan tanpa sadar rahangnya mengeras mengetahui bahwa sesuatu ada yang tidak beres. Anehnya, begitu ia beranjak dari meja kerjanya, bunyi yang dihasilkan benda itu menjadi pelan. _Jadi begini cara kerjanya._

Ia mendekat lagi ke meja kerjanya, lalu ia sedikit menunduk.

Dan apa yang ia temui di sana benar-benar di luar dugaannya.

Ia mencabut benda sebesar kancing itu dengan kasar. Rahangnya seketika mengeras dan wajahnya memerah karena marah. Tidak perlu memiliki otak yang jenius atau brilian untuk mengetahui itu apa. Jelas itu adalah _penyadap suara._

Pria itu menggertakkan giginya. Ia membanting alat pendeteksi itu, sangat keras hingga benda itu pecah dan berserakan mengotori lantai marmer di sana. Genggamannya pada benda sialan itu menguat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Di dalam otaknya hanya ada satu nama : _Oh Sehun._

 _Yifan bersumpah ia akan mengakhiri pria itu dengan tangannya._

.

.

.

.

Langkah kakinya besar-besar dan menimbulkan suara ' _thump_ ' kasar yang bergema di seluruh penjuru mansion Wu. Para pelayan yang melihat sang tuan rumah yang mengeluarkan aura kemarahan dari seluruh pori-porinya langsung beringsek menghindar dari kedua mata merah itu.

Ketika ia sampai di depan pintu itu, tangannya menemukan gagang pintu dan langsung membantingnya terbuka.

Ketika pintu menjeblak terbuka, ia membelalakkan matanya. Sekujur tubuh Yifan mendadak kaku dan tidak bisa di gerakkan, seolah gravitasi menahannya dari melakukan pergerakan. Bahkan otaknya tidak bisa memproses apa yang terjadi di depannya.

 _Tadi, di sana, putra satu-satunya sedang berada di pangkuan seorang pria sambil bercumbu panas, dengan bibir Sehun di kulit perpotongan leher Luhan._

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kris, keduanya sama-sama membeku di tempat dengan mata terbelalak kaget. Jelas tidak menyangka bahwa pintu akan menjeblak terbuka. Lebih-lebih adalah sang tuan besar yang menemukan mereka dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Luhan cepat-cepat menyingkir turun dari pangkuan Sehun lalu menghampiri ayahnya. Nafasnya pendek-pendek bahkan liquid bening menggenangi pelupuk matanya tanpa dapat ia tahan. Ia tidak mampu membayangkan hal apa yang akan dilakukan ayahnya selanjutnya.

"Ba-Baba, a-aku bisa menjelaskan…i-ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan,"

"Kau pikir apa yang aku pikirkan ketika menemukan anakku tengah bercumbu dengan bedebah kotor itu?"

Yifan buru-buru menghampiri Sehun lalu menghantamkan kepalan tangannya di rahang Sehun. Begitu kuat hingga Sehun terjatuh ke marmer kamarnya. Sehun yang tidak memiliki alasan untuk melawan hanya mampu menatap kosong lantai di bawahnya. Matanya menerawang, bahkan ketika Yifan mengangkatnya melalui kerahnya, ia tetap tidak bergeming.

Sesuatu dari dalam dirinya meneriakan untuk melawan pria di hadapannya, bahkan ketika ia dijatuhkan hingga punggungnya menemui lantai yang dingin, dan dengan sang bos mafia di atas tubuhnya memukul wajahnya, _ia tetap tidak bergeming._

 _Well, you deserve this._

 _For lying to Luhan._

 _For dragging him into_ _ **this**_ _._

Kata-kata tersebut menari-nari dalam kepalanya dan membuatnya muak, namun sayangnya ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat itu.

"KAU BEDEBAH KOTOR SIALAN!" Tinju selanjutnya mengenai pelipis Sehun.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tinju yang lain menghantam pipinya dengan kuat dan seketika segelintir rasa besi menghampiri indra pengecapnya. _Darah._

"Dan sekarang apa yang kau rencanakan? Mempengaruhi Luhan lalu menyanderanya? Begitu yang kau dan organisasi mu rencanakan?! _You motherfucker!_ Jangan hanya diam, keparat!" Kris mengguncang tubuh pria itu keras-keras lalu membantingnya lagi. Amarahnya betul-betul mencapai ubun-ubun terutama ketika pria _tidak tahu diri_ yang sedang ia beri pelajaran itu tidak menunjukan reaksi apa-apa dengan mata kosong.

Dan ketika Kris melihat Luhan dari sudut matanya, ia menyesali apa yang telah ia lihat.

Melihat Luhan menangis adalah hal terakhir yang ia harapkan. Saking terlalu hanyut dalam amarahnya ia tidak menyadari Luhan yang sedari tadi menahan lengan dan tubuhnya, mencegah ia menghajar Sehun lebih jauh.

"Ba-baba, cukup! A-aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud, tapi kumohon jangan saikit Sehun, Ba," katanya memelas. Wajah pria mungil itu basah oleh lelehan air mata dan entah bagaimana Luhan terlihat lebih menyedihkan dari Sehun yang babak belur.

Ia berdiri, sorot matanya yang ia perlihatkan pada anak satu-satunya masih senyalang saat ia berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Bedebah kotor yang kau bela ini adalah mata-mata negara dan ia telah memasang sebuah alat penyadap di dalam ruang kerjaku, Luhan! Dialah penyebab dari semua kekacauan dalam bisnisku! Tidakkah kau sadar, Luhan?! Ia menjebakmu! Demi Tuhan!" Seru Kris penuh amarah dalam setiap kata dalam kalimatnya. Ia lalu melemparkan sebuah alat seukuran kancing ke lantai dan membuatnya pecah menjadi beberapa bagian.

Luhan membelalakkan matanya, terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang dilontarkan ayahnya. Rasanya ia tidak dapat mencerna apa yang diucapkan ayahnya barusan. Terdengar sangat lantang namun begitu tidak jelas baginya. Ada sesuatu dari dalam hatinya yang menolak untuk mempercayai ayahnya. Namun otaknya berontak keras dan seolah memerintahkannya untuk menelan bulat-bulat penjelasan tersebut.

"Pergi dari rumah ini sebelum aku berubah pikiran Oh Sehun!" Seru pria Wu itu keras-keras dengan murka. Suaranya menggema ke seluruh mansion dan menimbulkan suasana yang semulanya tegang, menjadi lebih mencekam.

Untuk pertama kalinya pada saat itu, ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Namun Kris tidak dapat melihat apapun di dalam mata pria Oh itu yang biasanya menyiratkan sorot intimidasi. Ia tidak bisa melihat apapun saat mata mereka bertemu. Seolah memang tidak terdapat apa-apa di sana.

Selanjutnya sang bos mafia itu melihat Sehun mendaratkan matanya pada Luhan yang masih saja mematung di sudut ruangan. Seketika mata dingin itu menampakkan begitu banyak emosi yang tidak bisa Kris terjemahkan. Namun yang jelas, ia tahu Sehun terlihat menyesal.

 _Namun ia tidak akan jatuh kedalam perangkap yang sama dua kali._

Tepat sebelum Sehun melewati pintu dengan langkahnya yang sedikit tertatih, Kris mendesis berbahaya, "Dan jangan pernah berpikir untuk menemui Luhan, selamanya."

Langkah Sehun seketika berhenti. Ia berpegangan pada _handle_ pintu karena saat itulah ia rasa dunianya baru saja runtuh. Ia menoleh sedikit, matanya mendarat pada Luhan-nya, _bahkan mungkin ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia dapat melihat Luhan._ Jika Sehun memiliki pilihan, maka ia akan membawa malaikatnya itu kedalam pelukannya dan membisikkan kata-kata manis bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. _Tapi ia tidak bisa._ Alih-alih, ia justru menemukan kepala pria manis itu tertunduk dengan bahunya yang bergetar –menahan tangis. Sehun merasa seperti ia adalah pria paling hina di muka bumi karena ia tau ia adalah penyebabnya. Ia tau diri, bahwa ia tidak berhak menatap pemuda itu lagi seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Ia adalah seorang hina yang bahkan tidak pantas untuk mendaratkan pandangannya pada seseorang semurni Luhan. Jadi ia memantapkan dirinya dan melangkah keluar dari rumah itu. Dan dari hidup Luhan.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu dan Luhan masih belum menemukan arti hidupnya setelah Sehun pergi. Luhan tau pria itu memang brengsek. Tapi sesuatu dalam hatinya meraung untuk menemui pria itu, memeluknya seperti biasanya dan menghirup feromon yang menguar dari tubuhnya, meskipun Luhan tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya. Mungkin ia sudah pindah ke luar kota, bahkan mungkin ke luar negeri. Menghindari Luhan. Lari darinya. Luhan _was only used, right?_ Tidak mungkin Sehun akan menemuinya diam-diam dengan muncul dari balkon lalu meminta maaf. Luhan bukan lagi seorang anak kecil yang percaya akan dongeng dimana sang pangeran akan menjemput cinta sejatinya. Ia juga tidak pernah berharap akan cinta sejati sebelumnya, tapi rasanya, _Sehun merubah dirinya._

Langkahnya gontai dari dalam kamarnya, pria mungil yang kehilangan sinarnya itu beranjak keluar setelah seharian mengunci dirinya di kamar untuk minum di dapur. Di jalan kesana, matanya menangkap ibunya yang sedang tertunduk lesu di sofa ruang keluarga. Saat itulah Luhan sadar bahwa ia telah mengacuhkan ibunya setelah Sehun pergi. Ia menyesal, sungguh. Ini adalah kali pertama ia mengacuhkan wanita yang ia sayangi dengan seluruh hidupnya itu. Jadi ia melupakan tujuan awalnya dan berjalan mendekati ibunya.

"Ma," sapa Luhan dengan lemah sembari duduk di sampingnya.

Zitao lekas mendongak dan menemukan wajah anaknya yang sekarang terlihat lebih kurus dengan kantung mata yang begitu kentara dan sedang memasang senyum kecil yang siapapun pasti tahu bahwa itu dipaksakan. Sungguh, Zitao ingin menangis. Ia begitu prihatin pada anak semata wayangnya, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa terhadap hal itu. Sebagai seorang Ibu, yang ia inginkan hanyalah untuk melihat sang anak bahagia di matanya. Jadi ia mengelus surai Luhan dengan sayang lalu berujar pelan "Apa yang bisa Mama buat untuk mengembalikan senyummu, huh?"

"Entahlah Ma…aku..tidak tau.." lelaki di depannya yang akan selamanya jadi bayi kecilnya itu menunduk lesu, membuat Zitao menyesal tentang apapun yang barusan ia katakan. Ia mencoba mengembalikan senyum itu, "Bagaimana kalau kita bercerita di kamarmu? Mama ingin mendengar ceritamu, Lu,"

Jadi di sanalah mereka menemukan diri mereka, ibu dan anak itu duduk berdampingan di sofa besar yang ada di kamar Luhan setelah ia mengangguk menyetujui usul ibunya.

"Kau bisa memulai dari manapun, Lu." Ujar Zitao selembut mungkin, setelah keheningan menyelemuti mereka selama beberapa saat. Tangannya ia sampirkan pada Luhan yang masih terus menolak kontak mata.

Luhan menghela napas pelan sebelum mulai berbicara, "Entahlah, Ma..aku benci pada diriku sendiri setelah apa yang _dia_ lakukan terhadapku..." Zitao tetap diam, ia rasa Luhan masih memiliki ratusan kata yang selama ini ia pendam dalam kepala kecilnya setelah kepergian Sehun.

"Bahkan aku begitu menyayanginya…aku tidak pernah merasa selemah ini, Ma. Ia membuatku seperti ini. Aku kira Sehun bukanlah orang yang seperti itu setelah apa yang kami lalui bersama dan apa yang ia bisikkan kepadaku setiap hari. _He fucking said he loved me, Mom!_ " seru lelaki mungil itu marah lalu ia membawa kedua telapak tangannya ke wajahnya. Ia menangis. Zitao sadar saat ia melihat bahu Luhan yang mulai bergetar kecil.

" _He was my sunshine_. _I don't know, Mom…everything feels wrong. Not only my mind, but my whole body yearned for his presence and it pains me. I thought we were something!_ Setelah aku kehilangannya… aku sadar _he was my everything_." Sambungnya sambil tetap menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Isakkannya menggema di seluruh penjuru kamar yang begitu luas. Zitao mengusap setitik air mata yang baru saja meleleh di pipinya, melihat anaknya seperti ini adalah siksaan tersendiri bagi seorang ibu seperti Zitao. Ia menggeser tubuhnya mendekat lalu mengelus sayang surai anaknya yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Aw, lihat, anak _Mama_ jatuh cinta, huh?" ujar Zitao dengan usaha terbaiknya agar suaranya tidak pecah karena ia juga menahan tangis. Hal itu sukses membuat Luhan mendongak dari tangannya dan mendelik pada ibunya dengan sepasang mata rusa yang beberapa hari ini kehilangan sinarnya. " _Ma_!" ucapnya memeringati dengan wajah memerah karena menangis dan juga malu. Alih-alih terlihat mengancam, Luhan justru terlihat menggemaskan.

" _Just to let you know,_ Lu, kau tau Mama akan selalu mendukungmu asal itu baik bagimu dan kau bahagia, _oke_?" Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya. Lalu memeluk ibunya yang masih secantik di masa mudanya itu dengan erat. Diam-diam bersyukur dalam hati bahwa ia memiliki ibu sesempurna Zitao.

"Jadi.. bagaimana jika kau menemui ayahmu, hm? Ia terlihat sama buruknya sepertimu,"

Luhan meneguk ludahnya.

.

.

.

.

Suasana dalam kediaman Wu masih terasa sepi dan mencekam bahkan setelah beberapa hari Sehun meninggalkan rumah itu. Luhan yang biasanya adalah _mood maker_ sekarang berubah sama murungnya dengan mengunci dirinya dalam kamar.

Yifan tahu ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak tentang putranya.

Yifan baru saja duduk di kursi kerjanya ketika Chen datang memasuki ruangan. Pria muda bawahan Yifan itu terlihat gelisah dan tidak yakin, seolah ada beban berat yang sedang menahannya padahal ia hanya memiliki beberapa lembar kertas di tangannya. "Saya sudah membawakan apa yang Anda minta, Tuan," ucapnya pelan dan berusaha sesopan mungkin di depan tuannya yang terlihat seperti seekor naga yang dapat meledak kapan saja.

Sang Wu itu lalu menerima lembaran-lembaran itu tanpa berkata apapun lagi. Matanya seketika menampakkan kilat marah nan mengerikan yang membuat Chen dua kali lebih gelisah.

Dalam lembaran-lembaran itu, tertulis biodata dan riwayat hidup seorang Oh Sehun. Bahkan lengkap foto hingga alamat tempat tinggal terbarunya. _Damn_ _Kris Wu dan kekuasaan yang ia miliki_. Bahkan pria itu sudah mendapatkan biodata Oh Sehun yang notabene seorang intel negara setelah 2 jam yang lalu ia memintanya. Matanya terus menelusuri isi kertas itu dengan hati-hati, seolah ia benar-benar tidak ingin melewatkan barang satu kata pun.

Dua menit berlalu, kemudian kertas itu dilemparkannya ke mejanya, bahkan beberapa lembar jatuh berhamburan menuju lantai dengan cara yang hanya akan kau temukan dalam sebuah drama. Sang mafia kembali menghela napas berat, "Kapan menurutmu jadwalku cukup longgar?"

"Saya rasa 3 hari lagi," jawab Chen setelah sebelumnya ia berkutat dengan tabel jadwal milik sang bos dalam ponsel pintarnya.

"Kalau begitu batalkan janji yang aku punya pada hari itu,"

Chen tahu ucapan pria itu sudah final dan membantah Kris bukanlah sesuatu yang _bisa_ kau lakukan, jadi tanpa banyak bertanya lagi ia mengangguk paham. "Apa ada lagi yang dapat saya lakukan?"

Chen dapat melihat kilatan dalam mata Yifan yang melunak, menunjukkan berbagai emosi yang biasanya selalu dapat ia sembunyikan dengan sempurna tanpa celah. Dalam mata elang itu ia dapat melihat berbagai emosi seperti kesedihan, kekecewaan, dan setitik kemarahan. Chen baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk bicara namun kalimat Kris memotongnya.

"Pria itu…ia menghancurkan putraku, Chen. Ia tega membohongi anakku, berkedok bahwa ia menyayanginya hanya untuk menjebakku, bukan? Bahkan suatu malam saat aku mengecek Luhan ke kamarnya, aku mendengar ia mengigau dalam tidurnya mengucap nama Sehun seperti sebuah mantra. _**I hate it**_ _._ Aku..tidak bisa membiarkan Sehun sialan itu bebas di luar sana saat anakku menderita, kau tahu. Aku tidak bisa memaafkannya,"

Bahkan sebelum Chen dapat menemukan kalimat yang pas untuk menjawab tuannya, Yifan mendongak lalu menatap tangan kanannya itu lurus-lurus, emosi yang tadi ia tampakkan sekarang tergantikan dengan sorot mengerikan seolah ia sedang menguliti seseorang dengan tangan kosong dalam kepalanya, membuat tubuh Chen menegang tiba-tiba penuh antisipasi.

" _That Oh Sehun bastard…I will kill him with my own hands,_ "

.

.

.

.

Luhan mendengar semuanya. _Semuanya._

Bahkan detail terkecil yang diucapkan ayahnya pun sekarang tertancap kuat dalam memori Luhan, berputar-putar dalam otak Luhan memenuhi setiap sudut pikirannya.

Pria muda itu hendak menemui ayahnya untuk meminta maaf atas tingkahnya belakangan ini namun berhenti saat ia melihat Chen yang masuk ke dalam ruang kerja ayahnya. Jadilah ia menunggu di samping pintu sambil menunggu Chen keluar.

Namun apa yang ayahnya ucapkan di sana membuat sekujur tubuhnya melemas, bahkan air mata yang entah sejak kapan sudah berhamburan keluar membasahi wajah cantiknya. Dengan berlari, ia segera menuju kamarnya, menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang sambil tetap menangis.

Pria mungil itu tidak mengetahui alasan _kenapa_ ia menangis. Terlalu banyak emosi yang menumpuk dalam dirinya dan ketika ucapan final ayahnya ia dengar, ia meledak.

Luhan benar-benar paham bahwa Sehun memang brengsek. Pria itu menjerat Luhan jatuh dalam pesonanya, membisikkan kata-kata manis beracun terbaiknya serta menyalurkan sentuhan hangat yang membuat Luhan melemah dalaman kungkungannya untuk memanfaatkan dirinya. _Tapi benarkan seperti itu?_ Perlakuan lelaki itu begitu spontan dan tulus. Serta bagaimana sorot mata pria itu saat memandangnya seolah ialah poros hidupnya, semuanya terasa begitu…. _nyata_. Atau apakah Luhan hanya terlalu naif?

Luhan tahu ayahnya sangat menyayanginya, ia diberikan limpahan kasih sayang yang tidak pernah minta dan ia memenuhi kebutuhan Luhan bahkan lebih dari yang pernah ia minta. Yifan adalah sosok yang tegas namun _gentle_ pada saat yang sama dan Luhan begitu menyayanginya. _Tapi apa haruskah ia membunuh Sehun?_ Hanya karenanya?

Luhan adalah pria lemah, ia sendiri yang menyadarinya. Tidak pernah terbesit dalam pikirannya bahwa semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini, serumit ini. Ayahnya, Wu Yifan, akan membunuh lelaki yang sempat begitu ia cintai, namun apakah ia bisa mengentikan pria yang terkenal sangat otoriter dan bertangan dingin di kalangannya itu? Maka jawabannya adalah, _tidak bisa._

 _Tapi, Luhan bisa mencegahnya, bukan?_

.

.

.

.

.

"Chen, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

Chen yang merasa namanya disebut oleh sebuah suara familiar langsung menoleh, matanya langsung menemukan sosok Luhan yang berdiri di balik tembok. Penampilannya masih terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Kantung mata di bawah mata cantik Luhan bahkan 2 kali lebih _visible_ saat itu. Chen mau tidak mau juga ikut merasa makin kasihan pada anak dari tuannya itu.

"Tentu saja, Luhan. Ada apa?"

Pria muda itu mengisyaratkannya untuk mendekat ke balik tembok, menghindari tempat Chen yang memang sedang berada di lorong terbuka dan mereka bisa dilihat oleh siapa saja yang lewat.

"Aku…membutuhkan bantuanmu, Chen," cicit Luhan dengan kepala tertunduk.

Chen tidak tega melihat Luhan seperti ini jadi ia memang sudah berencana membantu pria mungil di depannya sebisanya. "Kau hanya perlu mengatakannya, Luhan."

Luhan pun mendongak, dengan irisnya yang mengilat karena air mata, ia berbisik, kali ini hanya bisa di dengar mereka berdua, "Tolong, beritahu aku dimana Sehun berada, Chen," isaknya. Kali ini air matanya sudah jatuh meleleh di pipi tirusnya. Chen kelabakan namun ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang karena ia tidak ingin memperburuk keadaan Luhan.

"Lu, kau tahu jika ayahmu mengetahui ini ia akan marah besar,"

"Ia tidak perlu tahu, Chen, kumohon. Aku mendengar percakapan kalian…dan aku.. aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi, Chen. Sungguh.. aku memang bodoh, tapi aku menyayanginya," terang Luhan, kali ini ia tidak berusaha menyembunyikan suaranya yang pecah oleh tangis.

Jujur saja, Chen tidak sampai hati membiarkan Luhan seperti ini. Bagaimanapun, ia sudah mengabdi pada Yifan Wu selama bertahun-tahun dan selama tahun-tahun itulah ia sudah menganggap Luhan seperti adiknya sendiri. Puluhan detik ia habiskan untuk berpikir, kemudian ia memegang lengan Luhan, berusaha menyalurkan semangat untuk pria itu dari sana.

"Baiklah, akan kuberikan." Sesaat setelah ia mengucap kalimat itu, kepala Luhan terangkat dan ada setitik harapan yang muncul dari dalam matanya. Seolah ia akhirnya memiliki kesempatan sekali lagi setelah sebelumnya ia hancur berkeping-keping. Senyum mulai merekah menghiasi wajah pucat Luhan.

"Terimakasih, Chen! Terimakasih! Aku berhutang banyak hal padamu! Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?"

Atas pertanyaan Luhan, Chen hanya menggeleng kecil, melihat senyum Luhan yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri ternyata membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya menghangat dengan menyenangkan.

"Berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau tidak akan menyesal dan berhentilah bersedih, _oke?_ "

Sebagai jawabannya, Luhan mengangguk pasti, masih dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Nama Sehun terus berputar-putar dalam pikirannya, namun kali ini, dengan cara yang menyenangkan. Ia akan bertemu Sehun, _kan_?

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued**_

A/N :

 **MYGAWD /lap keringet/ akhirnya selesai juga aaaaaaa TAT**

 **chapter ini, 6k kata yang aku tulis disini akhirnya bisa kepublish setelah aku struggling hard buat nulis ini huhuhu kemarin sempet sibuk banget karena uts, terus ada beberapa masalah pribadi dan sempet kehilangan feel juga TAT**

 **salah satu faktor kehilangan semangat nulisnya karena minimnya feedbacks yang aku terima buat chapter 2 yang kemaren itu.. jumlah visitors sama viewsnya sampe ratusan, tapi feedbacks-nya sedikit bgt huhuhu jujur aja aku jadi kehilangan motivasi buat ngelanjutin karena kehilangan kepedean TnT. I can't help but feel like it :C maaf banget ya readers sekalian TAT**

 **kayanya sih tinggal 1 chapter lagi dan ff ini selesai, apalagi aku juga lagi nulis ff kristao yang tao nya jadi hybrid!cat / catboy xD *promosi**

 **aaaannnddddd spoiler chapter depan bakal ada smut dan makin banyak hunhan nya! yayayayayay aku sendiri excited buat nulis smutnya hahaha xD udah deh segini aja bacotnya waks. Semoga suka ya sama ceritanya C:**

 **dan tolong kasih feedback kalian karena ngaruh banget ke semangat nulis niih :'D gomawoooo~**


	4. We Belong Together

[Hunhan FanFiction]

Disc: God, Parents, Agency, _Me_ and _shuckiestglader_ on ffn

Genre: Romance; Fluff – Shounen-Ai

Rating: T-M (for mature scenes in upcoming chapters)

Warning: Yaoi ; Boys Love ; Typos

.

a/n : _yes…its finally updated. Bacanya pelan-pelan ya gaes C: ada a/n di akhir, tolong dibaca^^  
 **And plase do leave feedbacks/reviews ^^**_

HAPPY READING!

.

.

 ** _OVER THE DESTINY_**

 ** _Chapter 4_ [Ending Chapter]**

.

.

.

Sehun tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya. Kepalanya terus saja berdenyut dengan mengerikan dan kaki-kakinya hampir menyerah menopang tubuhnya. Ia keluar dari dalam kamar mandi setelah baru saja menyikat gigi dan membasuh wajahnya padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.45 saat itu.

Selama 3 hari terhitung ia meninggalkan kediaman itu, ia masih saja belum menemukan motivasi untuk kembali ke kehidupan normalnya yang semula sebelum ia mengintai keluarga Wu.

Sehun kembali terbatuk ketika nama itu muncul dalam otaknya, kali ini sedikit lebih keras dari biasanya. Tenggorokannya terasa begitu kering. Ia tergesa-tergesa hendak minum, namun karena ia tidak mempunyai air putih biasa di apartemennya saat itu, ia mengambil sekaleng bir yang semula berada di atas _coffee table_ nya dan menenggaknya hingga habis.

Sehun sepenuhnya sadar bahwa apapun yang ia lakukan sekarang bukan sesuatu yang sehat dan baik. Sejak kepulangannya ke apartemennya yang ada di Incheon ini ia tidak pernah mendapatkan waktu tidur yang layak, pola makannya yang menjadi benar-benar berantakan serta rokok dan pemantik yang tidak pernah jauh dari jangkauannya.

 _Ia rasa ia sudah tidak waras._

Pagi hingga malam dan malam hingga pagi, hanya ada satu orang yang terus saja berada dalam pikirannya. Memenuhi hampir seluruh ruang dalam otaknya dan membuatnya kacau. Sehun tidak pernah mengerti bahwa dampak yang akan ditimbulkan akan separah ini. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa kebas, dan ia begitu lelah. Ia ingin melupakannya, demi Tuhan dan seluruh semestanya, Sehun ingin melupakan semuanya (ia bahkan membuang _sim card_ ponselnya dengan kalut setelah mematahkannya).

Ia bukanlah lelaki yang pantas bagi Luhan, setidaknya ia sadar ketika ia melihat pria mungil kesayangannya itu menahan tangis di sudut ruangan dengan bahu yang bergetar.

Sehun menjatuhkan dirinya kembali di sofanya, sebelah telapak tangannya bergerak menutupi matanya karena sinar cahaya dari lampu diatasnya yang entah kenapa begitu menyilaukan. Ia memejamkan matanya. Mungkin ini adalah efek yang ditimbulkan bila kau hanya tidur selama satu jam semalam.

Belum sempat ia memejamkan matanya selama 10 menit, ia mendengar suara ketukan. Begitu pelan hingga Sehun bahkan harus duduk terlebih dulu dan memastikan bila ia hanya berhalusinasi atau nyata. Ketukan pintu terdengar lagi, kali ini sedikit lebih keras dari yang pertama meskipun masih jauh dikatakan dari cukup keras untuk di dengar seseorang.

Sehun akhirnya berdiri, berjalan ke pintu tersebut tanpa benar-benar berpikir siapa yang akan ada di baliknya.

Ketika pintu terbuka, Sehun dibuat tercekat.

.

Sehun rasa rohnya baru saja ditarik keluar paksa dari tubuhnya ketika mata keduanya yang sama-sama memerah itu bertemu. Lidahnya terasa begitu kelu dan kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan berhenti di ujung tenggorokannya tanpa bisa ia suarakan.

"Lu..Luhan," ujarnya begitu lirih. Nada yang ia hasilkan lebih seperti pertanyaan seolah memastikan bahwa pria di hadapannya ini asli atau hanya satu lagi ilusi konyol yang dibuat otaknya –Sehun terus saja berhalusinasi tentang Luhan beberapa hari ini–.

Otaknya masih belum dapat mencerna semuanya ketika tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya di terjang oleh Luhan. _Kedalam sebuah pelukan._

Tubuh Sehun oleng kebelakang, masih saja tidak mempercayai apa yang sedang terjadi. Tangannya masih saja menggantung di udara karena terkejut. _Apa ia bermimpi?_ _Apa Tuhan begini kejam hingga ia bermimpi seperti ini?_

Namun rasa hangat yang menjalari tubuhnya, jemari Luhan yang bertaut dibelakang lehernya, semua yang terasa familiar dalam dekapannya tidak berbohong. Ini bukan mimpi!

Butuh beberapa detik bagi pria yang lebih tinggi itu untuk sadar, ia segera mendekap tubuh mungil itu dengan kedua tangannya dan ketika ia sadar, ia mendengar isakan Luhan yang sedari tadi merapalkan namanya dalam pelukannya, " _hiks_ – Se-sehun…..Sehun… _hiks_ "

Jantung Sehun terasa diremas-remas karenanya, baru kali ini ia mendengarkan tangisan Luhan dan Sehun bersumpah ia akan membuat hari ini adalah kali terakhir Luhan menangis karenanya. Meskipun dengan sangat berat hati, ia melepaskan pelukan mereka, lalu ia kembali dibuat tertegun ketika Luhan mendongak padanya dengan mata yang bahkan lebih merah dan wajah yang basah oleh air mata. Sehun dibuat sesak melihatnya.

Ia mengangkat tangannya dan menghapus air mata yang masih saja meleleh di pipi tirus Luhan dengan ibu jarinya. " _Sshh.. baby_ , _It's okay. Look at me, I'm here._ " Bisiknya menenangkan sambil menatap Luhan yang juga menatapnya.

Matanya melirik pintu yang masih terbuka, menyingkirkan sebentar keinginannya untuk mendekap Luhan lagi, Sehun menarik gagang pintu itu tertutup. Matanya lalu kembali terpancang pada malaikatnya. Luhan sudah terlihat lebih tenang, terbukti dari ia yang sudah berhenti terisak.

Tanpa bisa ia tahan lagi, Sehun menarik Luhan melalui tengkuknya kedalam pelukannya lagi. Kepala Luhan bersandar pada ceruk Lehernya, dan ia tidak berhenti mengusap surai karamel Luhan dengan sayang, memberi sentuhan yang juga dirindukan Luhan. Ketika mereka berdua memutuskan untuk melepaskan pelukannya, mata Sehun jatuh pada belah bibir Luhan yang memerah alami, masih sama seperti ketika di awal pertemuan mereka beberapa bulan lalu.

Diluar komando otaknya, tubuh Sehun seolah tertarik oleh magnet tak kasat mata mendekat pada tubuh Luhan, terpaksa membuat sang pria mungil mundur dan punggungnya menemui tembok apartemen Sehun yang dingin. Wajah Sehun begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, mata Luhan sendiri juga terpancang pada bibir lawannya, sama halnya dengan Sehun. Inci menjadi sentimeter ketika bibir mendamba mereka menjadi semakin dekat. _Saat itulah Sehun tersentak sadar._

Sehun buru-buru menjauhkan wajahnya, ia mundur selangkah dan menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Ia baru saja akan mencium Luhan ketika ia sadar bahwa mungkin Luhan tidak menginginkan ciuman itu sama sekali. Ia telah menyakitinya sebegitu buruk, ingat?

Luhan juga sama canggungnya. Ia hanya berdiri dengan wajah tertunduk di tempatnya. Apa ia baru saja mengharapkan ciuman dengan Sehun setelah kejadian itu? Tentu saja ia sadar betul bahwa _he's still in love with_ Sehun, tapi itu tidak berarti bahwa mereka harus berciuman saat pertama kali mereka bertemu setelah kejadian yang menimpa mereka bukan? Luhan merutuk dalam hati.

"Uh, Luhan.. kau bisa duduk di….manapun kau mau, kurasa." Luhan mengangguk pelan, ia berjalan kedalam dan apa yang menemui matanya benar-benar diluar dugaannya.

Ia melihat sangat banyak kaleng bir, mungkin ada 8, 9, 10? 13? Luhan kehilangan hitungan. Kaleng-kaleng itu tercecer dimana-mana, yang baru, dan yang sudah diminum. Bahkan ada yang isinya tumpah dan mengering di karpet. Ada 2 botol suju yang isinya sudah habis dan ada sebuah lagi yang masih belum terbuka. Ada beberapa bungkus makanan instan, _snack_ dan makanan _take away_ menumpuk di dekat _coffee table_ Sehun di depan TV nya. Matanya juga menangkap sebuah asbak terisi beberapa puntung rokok dan sebuah kotak rokok dan pemantik di sisinya. Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah telapak tangannya tidak percaya.

Sehun menyadari keterkejutan Luhan dan ia membuang nafas maklum. "Maaf, Luhan… kurasa…aku sedang kacau," Sehun tertawa dengan hambar di akhir kalimatnya. Luhan menoleh pada Sehun disampingnya yang sedang memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Ia baru saja menyadari rahang Sehun yang biasanya tercukur bersih itu ditumbuhi rambut halus dan Luhan mengumpat dalam hatinya lagi karena otaknya justru menemukan hal itu seksi.

Mengakhiri kecanggungan mereka, Luhan akhirnya duduk di sebuah sofa –ia menempati sisi yang tidak ada kaleng birnya– dengan wajah tertunduk dan kaki tertutup rapat. Sehun menyusul dengan duduk di sebuah sofa _single_ lain disana.

Sehun tidak mengerti bagaimana mengawali ini. Tentu saja saat hari-harinya belakangan ia ingin bertemu Luhan, namun setelah ia memiliki Luhan di hadapannya, ia bahkan tidak mengerti harus melakukan apa. Dan apa sebenarnya tujuan Luhan kemari? Sehun berasumsi bahwa Luhan datang kesini karena dirinya jelas hutang penjelasan dan juga permintaan maaf padanya. Apa hanya itu saja?

Mengesampingkan pikiran-pikiran dalam otaknya, Sehun tetap saja harus menjelaskan keadaan sebenarnya dan perasaannya pada Luhan bukan? Ia tidak ingin Luhan salah mengartikan bahwa selama ini ia hanya mempermainkannya karena ia adalah pengintai orang tuanya.

Ia menarik nafas panjang, "Dengar Luhan, aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya padamu," ia melihat Luhan yang bergerak gelisah dan akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap Sehun. "Kumohon, biarkan aku menjelaskan dan kau bebas bertanya setelah aku selesai, _oke?_ " Sehun tersenyum kecil ketika ia melihat Luhan mengangguk pelan dan membuatnya terlihat seperti bocah 5 tahun penurut.

"Luhan, ada banyak hal yang perlu kau ketahui tentangku. Aku besar di sebuah panti asuhan. Tidak ada yang berniat mengadopsi anak pendiam dan aneh sepertiku hingga aku berumur 18 tahun. Usiaku saat itu sudah tergolong dewasa, karena itulah ketika seseorang datang ke panti asuhan dan menawariku pekerjaan sebagai intel nasional dalam NIS, aku pun tidak menolak. Aku menjadi proffesional dalam _counter-espionage_ setelah beberapa tahun bekerja untuk NIS. Aku pernah membunuh orang –pekerjaan mengharuskanku–, sayangku, dan aku bahkan tidak berjengit jijik melihat darah mereka. Aku kejam, aku tahu itu." Sehun berhenti sebentar guna melihat reaksi Luhan dan untunglah pria itu tidak berniat kabur dari sana.

"Suatu hari aku ditugaskan untuk mengintai sesorang, tapi kali ini jauh berbeda karena aku harus menyamar dan hidup sebagai bagian dari mereka, yaitu ayahmu. Benar bahwa akulah pria brengsek yang dialamatkan ayahmu karena aku yang memasang penyadap di ruangannya."

Sehun cepat-cepat melanjutkan ketika bibir Luhan terkuak hendak menyela. "Tapi Luhan, percayalah, bagian dimana aku bertemu dan jatuh cinta padamu benar-benar tidak ada dalam skenarioku, kau tahu….semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Bahkan hari dimana kita pertama kali bertemu adalah hari dimana aku mengetahui bahwa ternyata Kris Wu memiliki seorang anak. Dan Luhan, _this mess you see on this apartment is because I'm so mad to leave you. I know I can't._ Tidak ada satu menit setelah aku meninggalkanmu hari itu aku tidak memikirkanmu. _I have always loved you,_ " Sehun tidak percaya bahwa ia baru saja menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena sungguh, itu adalah kali pertamanya ia berbicara sepanjang itu dalam hidupnya.

Ketika ia mendongak untuk mengecek Luhan, ia begitu terkejut karena pria mungil kesayangannya itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dengan tubuh yang bergetar –menangis–. Sehun buru-buru menghampiri Luhan dan duduk disebelahnya dengan panik, ia memutar tubuh Luhan dengan lembut agar berhadapan dengannya,"Hei, Luhan, _please, don't cry. I'm terribly sorry._ Jangan seperti ini, kumohon, _i know I don't deserve your apology, but_ –"

" _Sehun, you moron. I love you!_ " Luhan akhirnya membuka telapak tangannya, dengan air mata yang masih meleleh ia memukul-mukul dada Sehun dengan lemah "Bodoh. Aku menghabiskan 2 hari di kamarku menangis seperti orang gila karenamu. Aku kira kau adalah _bastard_ yang memanfaatkanku demi kepentingan mata-mata sialanmu, kau tahu! Kau tidak bisa.. _hiks_ seperti _hiks_ ini. _You know I love you_ dan aku melarangmu meminta maaf seolah kau akan meninggalkanku. Tidak lagi," isaknya.

Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya, tangannya mengelus surai halus Luhan dengan lembut sambil membisikkan kalimat-kalimat yang menenangkan Luhan. Bermenit-menit berlalu sebelum akhirnya ia merasakan Luhan berhenti bergetar dalam pelukannya dan ia kembali harus melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mengecup kedua kelopak mata Luhan dengan sayang " _Baby_ , kau tahu aku selalu ingin bersamamu, tapi ayahmu tidak menginjinkan,"

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa saat sebelum Luhan bersuara dengan lirih, "Ayah….ia tidak harus tahu, Sehun."

"Seberapapun sayangnya aku padamu aku tidak akan dengan tega menjauhkanmu dari keluargamu, Luhan. Aku tahu ayah dan ibumu begitu menyayangimu. Dan kurasa kau juga tentu mengerti kan," keheningan yang mencekik kembali hadir dan Sehun memutar otak bagaimana caranya untuk memperbaiki suasana. "Atau jika kau mau, aku akan menemui kedua orang tuamu dan berkompromi."

Luhan mendongak, antusias akan jawaban Sehun "Kau…benar akan melakukan itu, Sehun?"

"Ya, tentu saja. _I will give you everything._ Ya, setidaknya bila aku cukup beruntung Kris Wu tidak menembakku dengan senapannya begitu aku sampai di depan pagar," ujar Sehun dengan jenaka lalu ia mengelus surai Luhan kembali. Luhan sempat membeku ditempatnya mendengar kalimat Sehun karena ia melupakan _tujuan awalnya_ untuk datang menemui Sehun.

Tujuannya yang itu… bisa menunggu.

"Kau sungguh akan melakukan itu?"

"Lihat mataku, Luhan. _Believe me. I will._ "

Entah mengapa kesungguhan yang dapat Luhan rasakan dalam mata Sehun seketika membilas hilang kecemasannya. Ia memiliki Sehun disisinya sekarang dan itulah hal terpenting saat ini.

Luhan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sehun dan berbisik malu-malu, senyumnya tidak dapat ia sembunyikan "Terimakasih, Sehun."

"Mmm.. apa aku akan mendapat ciuman sekarang?" ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum setengah, menggoda Luhan. Pria mungil itu memalingkan wajahnya kesamping ketika ia rasa wajahnya mulai memerah. " _I take that as a yes,_ "

Sehun memegang dagu Luhan dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, membuat wajah malaikatnya itu menghadap padanya dan tanpa menunggu lagi ia mendaratkan bibirnya yang pada milik Luhan yang sama-sama mendamba. Mereka larut dalam ciuman itu. Sehun memagut dan menghisap bibir Luhan dengan lembut dan berhati-hati. Seolah bila ia salah langkah sekali pun, Luhannya akan hilang menjadi butiran sporadis. Bibir Luhan bergerak berusaha mengimbangi Sehun. Mereka saling mengecap rasa di bibir masing-masing dan ketika kebutuhan manusia akan oksigen terpaksa memisahkan mereka, Luhan berujar pelan, bibirnya bergesekan dengan milik Sehun ketika melakukannya,

" _I've missed you, Hun._ "

" _I've missed you even more._ "

.

.

.

Setelah Sehun dan Luhan menyelesaikan debat mereka tentang Sehun yang harus bercukur, Sehun akhirnya mau bercukur asalkan Luhan yang membantunya mencukur rambut-rambut halus itu. Jadilah mereka sekarang di kamar mandi dalam kamar Sehun. Pria itu duduk di sebuah kursi yang tinggi dan Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di konter wastafel disana.

"Aku tidak percaya aku sedang membantu pria 25 tahun bercukur," gerutu Luhan pelan. Ia mulai mengoleskan krim dengan jumlah cukup banyak dari botolnya ke rahang Sehun.

"Bukankah ini romantis, Lu?" tanpa menjawab, Luhan hanya membasahi alat pencukur dan mulai bekerja di rahang Sehun.

"Seingatku wajahmu selalu bersih dan kau terlihat selalu rapi. Apartemenmu…. _Is a mess._ Berbanding terbalik sekali dengan kamarmu di rumah. Apa _sih_ yang terjadi padamu?"

Tiba-tiba pandangan Sehun yang semula menatap Luhan jatuh kebawah. Air muka pria itupun juga berubah. "Entahlah...aku kacau, Lu. Setelah meninggalkan rumahmu, yang aku pikirkan hanyalah penyesalanku terhadapmu karena telah membohongimu dan menyakitimu. Maafkan aku."

Raut Luhan melunak, ia kembali melanjutkan menyapukan pencukurnya ke sisi wajah Sehun setelah sempat berhenti "Tidak apa-apa, Hun. Setelah kau menjelaskannya tadi…aku bisa mengerti." Ia menyentuh kantung mata menghitam dibawah mata Sehun yang sejak tadi mengganggunya dengan jarinya. "Apa kau juga kurang tidur?"

"Aku benar-benar ingin mendapatkan tidur yang pantas, tapi aku tidak bisa."

Kening Luhan berkerut, "Kenapa?"

"Karena saat aku memejamkan mata, bayang-bayang wajahmu yang menangis hari itu yang akan muncul." Sehun tersenyum kecil di akhir kalimatnya namun ketika ia menyadari pias Luhan yang berganti sedih, ia buru-buru membenarkan kalimatnya, "Hei, Lu, itu bukan salahmu, oke? Kau sekarang ada disini, bersamaku. _That is all that matters._ " Sehun menangkup pipi Luhan dengan sebelah tangannya, berusaha menenangkan pria itu.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya, lalu mengangguk. Dengan telaten ia kembali menyapukan pencukur itu, hening beberapa lama sebelum sebuah pertanyaan muncul lagi dalam otaknya "Lalu bagaimana dengan pola makanmu? Aku melihat banyak sekali _junk food._ Kau juga terlihat lebih kurus,"

"Apa aku akan mendapat _reward_ bila menjawab dengan jujur?" Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya jahil. Dan luhan hanya memutar bola matanya dan bergumam tidak jelas.

"Aku hanya makan bila benar-benar lapar dan yang kau lihat benar, aku terlalu malas membuat seporsi makanan layak untukku."

Luhan kembali cemberut. Sebegitu parahnya kah Sehun ketika ia tidak ada? "Kau harus makan dengan benar, Hun. Berjanjilah padaku," Rajuknya.

Sehun mengacak surai Luhan lagi "Tentu, _sugar._ "

Luhan sudah selesai dengan acara mencukurnya dan ia meletakkan pencukur itu kembali ke tempatnya. Ia membersihkan wajah Sehun dari sisa krim dengan lap basah yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya dengan perlahan.

"Sudah selesai. Sekarang minggir, aku mau turun." Luhan berusaha untuk turun dari konter wastafel itu ketika Sehun mencekal tangannya.

Luhan mencebik, "Apa lagi?"

"Kau belum memberikanku _reward,_ " Ucap Sehun sambil menekankan kata 'reward' dalam kalimatnya.

Luhan berdecak lagi. Kali ini lebih keras. "Baiklah Tuan Oh, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sehun mengerlingkan matanya ke arah bibir pemuda itu lalu memberikan Luhan sebuah pandangan menyebalkan yang justru membuat pipinya memerah. _Sehun selalu saja tahu caranya untuk menaklukannya._

Mengetahui bahwa ia tidak mungkin menolak, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan memberikan bibir Sehun sebuah kecupan hanya untuk mendapat tatapan tidak terima dari Sehun sebagai balasannya.

"Luhan, aku ingin ciuman, bukan kecupan malu-malu seperti itu," entah kenapa, pria itu terlihat serius dengan kalimatnya. Alisnya menyatu dan ia memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi terbaiknya.

"Ya Tuhan, sejak kapan Oh Sehun yang katanya dingin dan cuek itu menjadi manja begini, _hm_?" Luhan mencubit pipi Sehun dan terkekeh. Ia melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk bergerak turun dari sana tapi tangan Sehun kembali menahannya.

"Astaga, apa lagi, Sehun?"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari pihak lainnya, Sehun memajukan wajahnya dan mencium Luhan penuh-penuh. Lupakan Oh Sehun yang lembut dan perhatian karena sekarang ia sedang memagut dan menggigit bibir Luhan dengan gemas dan kasar. Luhan tak ayal dibuatnya mendesah sejadi-jadinya. Jari-jari lentik Luhan meraih rambut hitam kelam Sehun dan meremasnya sebagai pelampiasan sedangkan tangan Sehun sendiri bergerak mengelus dan meremas pelan pinggang Luhan, memberikan sinyal bagaimana nafsu nya yang sudah ia tahan sejak tadi meledak dalam ciuman ini. Lidah mulai dilibatkan dan Luhan rasa kakinya sudah melemas serupa puding. Ia memejamkan matanya dan hanya bisa menerima. Terlalu terlena akan pusaran gairah yang dibuat Oh Sehun- _nya_. Sehun kembali menjejalkan lidahnya, menggapai apa yang bisa ia gapai dalam mulut Luhan, menjelajahi rasa yang diam-diam selama ini menjadi candu rahasia miliknya.

 _Ia tidak berpikir ia bisa hidup tanpa Luhan disisinya._

Ketika ciuman mereka berakhir, Luhan menyandarkan dahinya di dahi pria dihadapannya sedangkan keduanya sibuk memenuhi paru-paru mereka dengan oksigen. Tangannya masih bertaut di tengkuk sang pria Oh itu dengan begitu intim.

Ketika ia mengangkat pandangannya menuju mata Sehun, ia menemukan pria itu sudah menatapnya sedari tadi dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Ketika Luhan akan membuka bibirnya untuk bertanya, Sehun sudah keburu mendekat dan menggigit kecil pipi kemerahan Luhan itu dengan gemas lalu langsung meninggalkannya dengan tawa yang menggema.

Luhan yang masih kaget akhirnya sadar ketika merasa denyutan di pipi kanannya. _Sial._ Bahkan pipinya yang tadi sudah memerah sehabis berciuman menjadi lebih merah lagi. Perutnya di penuhi rasa geli yang dihasilkan dari kupu-kupu imajiner yang berterbangan dalam perutnya. _Luhan tidak marah, ia justru menyukainya. Sehun dan pribadinya yang tidak pernah bisa ditebak._

 _Dan Luhan rasa ia tidak bisa lebih bahagia lagi._

Sambil menahan tawanya, ia berteriak, terdengar cenderung seperti seorang gadis "OH SEHUUUNN!"

.

.

.

Membersihkan kekacauan dalam apartemen Oh Sehun ternyata membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar. Meskipun keduanya sudah membagi tugas, namun tetap saja pekerjaan yang _ternyata_ menguras tenaga –Luhan tidak tahu bahwa ternyata apartemen Sehun sebenarnya lebih berantakan dari yang terlihat– itu akhirnya selesai seiring dengan malam menjelang.

Keduanya duduk di sofa mahal milik Sehun dengan Luhan yang berada dalam kungkungan lengan Sehun dan bersandar pada dada bidang pria itu. Tangan kanan Luhan ia letakkan pada kedua lengan Sehun yang melingkari perutnya dan tangannya yang lain sibuk menjejali mulutnya dengan _snack_ yang ia temukan dalam kulkas Sehun sore tadi. Sedangkan Sehun sendiri, pria itu terlihat menikmatinya, terbukti dengan ia yang mendaratkan ciuman di kepala Luhan mungkin setiap 5 menit sekali. Sibuk menikmati aroma sampo dan tubuh Luhan yang ia lewatkan selama 3 hari namun terasa seperti 3 dekade.

 _Seperti itulah mereka menemukan kenyamanan dalam pelukan satu sama lain._

"Kau memiliki sofa yang bagus, Hun," celetuk Luhan tiba-tiba. Pemuda mungil itu masih menonton teve di depannya tanpa melihat Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh atas pernyataan tiba-tiba Luhan yang sangat _random_. " _Well,_ ya, terima kasih, Lu. Kurasa."

"Aku tidak pernah mengira bahwa kau tinggal disebuah apartemen mewah, apalagi memiliki sebuah Aston Martin mahal."

Sehun tertawa, cukup keras untuk membuat Luhan melepaskan pandangannya dari teve dan memutar tubuhnya menatap Sehun. Ia merapatkan bibirnya menjadi garis tipis dan alisnya terangkat sebelah.

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan cepat begitu bibir itu menangkap matanya. _Ia tahu Luhan tidak akan menolak._

Sebelum menjawab Sehun menyempatkan untuk tertawa sekali lagi melihat ekspresi terkejut Luhan. "Aku tidak sekaya ayahmu. Tapi, Ya. _You've got a pretty rich boyfie,"_ ujarnya lalu mengacak rambut Luhan.

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya. Ekspresinya masih saja terkejut.

" _Boyfie? As in boyfriend?_ "

Sekarang gantilah Sehun yang menaikkan satu alisnya heran, "Ya. Tentu saja. Kau tidak suka?"

Luhan berbalik lagi dan langsung menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sehun. Tapi tentu saja mata Sehun tidak melewatkan senyum bahagia Luhan dan wajahnya yang merona. "Aku suka," meskipun Sehun tidak dapat melihat wajahnya, dari kalimatnya ia tahu pria mungilnya itu sedang tersenyum.

 _At least Luhan knows that they're official now._

"Apa ayahmu tahu kalau kau ke rumahku, Lu?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba setelah keheningan menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa menit. Pria itu sedang membuat lingkaran-lingkaran acak dengan jarinya di atas telapak tangan Luhan.

Luhan terlihat menegang dalam pelukannya dan Sehun mengendurkan pelukan mereka lalu membuat Luhan berhadapan dengannya.

"Ah, jadi ayahmu tidak mengetahuinya, ya." Sehun menyentil kening Luhan dengan telunjuknya lalu membuang nafas.

"Baba dan Mama berangkat ke Jepang kemarin. Aku beralasan pada pelayan di rumah bahwa aku menginap di rumah Minseok untuk _refreshing_."

"Kapan mereka akan pulang?"

Luhan terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Besok…" bisiknya.

Sehun tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya pada perut Luhan. Luhan berdiri dari tempatnya dan melihat Sehun yang juga berdiri dari tempatnya. Dilihat dari wajah Sehun, apapun ini…tidak baik.

"Kau harus pulang, Lu." Ujar Sehun dengan tegas. Pria itu menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang membuat Luhan menciut di depannya. Namun bukanlah Luhan bila ia kalah begitu saja.

"Dan meninggalkanmu begitu saja? Kau ingin seperti itu?"

Sehun maju selangkah mendekati Luhan, "Luhan. Kau tahu betul itu bukan maksudku," nadanya ia buat sebaik mungkin agar Luhan tidak semakin salah paham.

"Oh, maafkan karena aku tidak tahu," ujarnya sarkatis. "Aku baru tiba siang ini dan kau menyuruhku pulang setelah membantumu merapikan apartemen? _Boyfriend my ass._ " Luhan mendorong bahu Sehun dengan kedua tangannya –cukup keras untuk membuat Sehun mundur dengan langkahnya– lalu menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan raut wajah tidak suka.

" _Listen, Luhan._ Aku tidak berniat untuk memicu pertengkaran disini," ujar Sehun senormal mungkin. Namun sebelum ia dapat melanjutkan, Luhan keburu mencela "Kalau begitu selamat. _You just did._ "

" _For God's sake Luhan! Listen!_ " Sehun akhirnya meledak juga. Pria itu meninggikan suaranya tepat dihapadan Luhan. Luhan yang tadinya terkejut menggumamkan ' _Go on, duh'_ dengan wajah yang masih kesal.

" _First, sorry for yelling at you._ Dan Luhan, ketika aku menyuruhmu untuk pulang, bukan berarti aku mengusirmu _._ Kau bisa pulang sekarang dan aku…akan memikirkan cara untuk berkompromi dengan ayahmu. _For our whole boyfriend thing._ "

Wajah Luhan seketika dibuatnya lunak karena penjelasan Sehun. Ia terdengar begitu bersungguh-sungguh. Dan Luhan, ia merasa berhasil diyakinkan. Ia mendadak menyesal telah menaikkan suaranya pada Sehun tanpa tahu maksud sebenarnya pria itu. Ia mendekat pada Sehun dan menolak jarak apapun yang memisahkan mereka dengan memeluk leher pria itu.

"Hun.. maaf," bisiknya menyesal. Ia lalu merasakan telapak tangan Sehun yang lebar itu membelai punggungya dengan cara yang mendebarkan. Gerakan dan polanya, serta kehangatan yang berasal dari tubuh dan telapak tangan Sehun terasa begitu familiar dan Luhan menyukainya. _Sangat_ , sangat menyukainya.

Masih dalam keadaan berpelukan, Sehun tiba-tiba memecah keheningan mereka.

" _Baby, listen."_ Ia menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan,

" _I kiss you because I love you, not because it's my lust. I hug you because I want you to feel warm, not because it makes me feel rested. I love you because I want to, not because I have to._ "

Luhan lantas mengeratkan pelukannya sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Ia merasa seperti manusia paling beruntung di dunia karena memiliki Sehun di sisinya. Ia tidak akan meminta lebih. Setelah mendengar kalimat pria itu, ia tahu, _Sehun is the right person._

Mereka tengah hanyut dalam kehangatan yang mereka ciptakan. Diam-diam saling menikmati feromon yang menguar dari pasangan mereka. Mencatat dan menyimpannya baik-baik dalam setiap jengkal otak meskipun mereka tahu bahwa hati mereka akan _selalu_ mengingatnya.

" _Make out?_ "

Keduanya sontak bertatap-tatapan. Mereka _tidak_ baru saja mengucapkan itu _**bersamaan**_ _,_ bukan?

.

.

.

"Sayangku, kau yakin ingin melanjutkan ini?" Sehun mengusap rambut Luhan yang menempel di dahi karena keringat dengan lembut, memperlakukan Luhan seperti kristal seharga nyawa.

Sehun tidak sadar bagaimana, namun ketika ia kembali ke bumi setelah membumbung tinggi ke angkasa oleh ciumannya dengan Luhan, yang ia dapatkan adalah tubuh polos Luhan berbaring dibawah tubuhnya.

Ia ingat betul bahwa kalimat yang terakhir itu tukar dengan lelaki manis itu terdiri dari dua kata. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bagaimana dua kata tersebut –yang mereka ucapkan bersamaan tanpa sengaja– akan menuntunnya pada seks perdana mereka.

Luhan mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban. Otaknya tidak berhasil menyusun kalimat sederhana karena setiap sudut nya telah berkabut oleh nafsu.

Sehun kembali mengelus sayang rambut Luhan, "Lampiaskan rasa sakitnya padaku, jangan gigit bibirmu, lampiaskan padaku," bisiknya.

Sehun lalu mulai mendorong kejantanannya masuk perlahan, demi Tuhan dan semestanya, jika ia tidak sadar ia berhadapan dengan lelaki yang ia cintai sekarang, Sehun mungkin sudah memaksakannya masuk dalam sekali hentak, sungguh, sensasi di bagian selatan tubuhnya begitu nyata, mengirimkan impuls-impuls yang begitu gila dan memabukkan.

Sedangkan Luhan?

Ia tidak bisa menjabarkan bagaimana, namun ia merasakan tubuhnya seolah dibelah dua. Inci demi inci menembus tubuhnya, panasnya hampir tidak dapat ditahan, hingga kejantanan Sehun yang terlihat -dan terasa, _Luhan batuk_ \- seperti 8 inci itu masuk seutuhnya.

Entah mendapat pikiran dari mana, ia mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk mulai bergerak.

Awalnya berjalan begitu perlahan dan itu membunuh Luhan. _For fucks sake!_

Namun ketika Sehun menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat dan statis, Luhan rasa ia mulai kehilangan kewarasannya.

" _ah-_ Sehun, _you—ah- are huge,_ " desah Luhan terbata-bata. Sehun yang berada di atas tubuhnya lalu merunduk dan memberikan satu lagi tanda di dada putihnya tanpa berhenti bergerak. Meskipun Luhan tidak bisa melihatnya, ia tahu Sehun tersenyum.

Sehun menggeram rendah, menghasilkan suara serupa singa jantan. _It felt wonderful._ Dan Luhan lah yang membuatnya merasakan itu. Sehun menyukai bagian terakhirnya.

Luhan terus saja mendesahkan nama Sehun disetiap nafasnya, hentakan demi hentakan pada titik manis yang tidak ia ketahui ada di dalamnya membuat Luhan kehilangan akalnya. Hal itu membakar habis isi otak Luhan, hanya ada nafsu dan nama Sehun yang tersisa.

Masih dengan tubuhnya yang terhentak-hentak karena _aktifitas_ nikmat yang Sehun lalukan di _sana_ , dengan segala tenaga yang tersisa, ia menarik tengkuk Sehun, menghujam bibir yang sekarang terlihat basah oleh salivanya dengan bibirnya. Salahkan pria itu. Tubuh atletis Sehun –bahkan lebih menggiurkan dari yang pernah ia impikan dulu– yang mengundang liur itu berkeringat di atasnya, dan jangan lupakan mata tajam pria itu yang sesekali terpejam karena gairah.

Luhan…siapakah dia untuk menolak semua ini?

Seluruh tubuh Luhan kebas oleh rasa nikmat yang tidak bisa dijabarkan ketika telapak lebar pria itu terus saja menyentuh dan meremas tempat-tempat tepat di tubuhnya. Pandangannya selain wajah dan tubuh Sehun –sial, Luhan _benar-benar_ menyukai dada dan _abs_ pria itu– mengabur di ruangan. Masih tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka, Sehun membalas dengan semangat yang sama besarnya, lidah saling berbelit, mencari dominasi.

Luhan kalut. Tubuh lengket keduanya saling beradu satu sama lain. Kulit dengan kulit. Dan bibir dengan bibir. Ia hanya mampu mendesah setiap saat.

Sesuatu perasaan aneh dalam perutnya bergejolak, menggulung-gulung didalam sana, menciptakan sensasi aneh yang minta di bebaskan,

Ia hampir sampai. " _Oooohh_ Sehun, aku – _ah_ hampir…sampai,"

Luhan mendengar Sehun tertawa singkat, "Benar, Luhan. Desahkan namaku seperti itu,"

Luhan terus merasakan kejantanan Sehun dalam dirinya berkedut tidak sabaran, dan ia menyadari bahwa Sehun juga sudah dekat.

Pria itu semakin tidak sabaran dan mempercepat gerakannya –Luhan heran bagaimana Sehun bisa bergerak lebih cepat dari keadaannya tadi- saat ia sadar sebentar lagi ia akan klimaks, sehingga ia menghentakkan kejantanannya semakin cepat dan dalam, bergerak statis dan konstan, bahkan hingga tubuh Luhan dibawahnya terhentak-hentak cukup keras seiring hentakkan pinggulnya.

"Se-sehhun.. aku..aaahh"

 _Luhan came_. Cairannya mengenai perut dan tangan Sehun yang tadi digunakan untuk mengocok milik Luhan.

Dan itulah ketika Sehun merasakannya. Kejantanannya membesar di dalam sana, kedutan-kedutan itu membuatnya gila. Ia mengehentakkan miliknya semakin dalam dan ia menjemput putihnya.

Sehun menggeram rendah dengan cara yang begitu _manly_ saat ia melepaskan cairannya sementara Luhan melenguh tidak kuasa menahan rasa nikmat. Suara terengah yang dikeluarkan Sehun terdengar begitu seksi hingga Luhan dibuatnya makin pening. Semua ini….membuat Luhan gila.

Rasa kantuk menyerangnya dan tanpa bisa melawannya, ia menyerah dan jatuh tertidur. Hal terakhir yang ditangkap oleh panca inderanya adalah bibir Sehun di dahinya dan sebuah bisikan lembut " _I love you, Lu._ "

.

Ketika Luhan membuka matanya, ia sadar sedang dalam dekapan seseorang. Lebih tepatnya, dada telanjang seseorang. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah pria yang baru saja _making love_ dengannya _._ Pangeran rahasianya. Oh Sehun.

"Ah, Luhan, apa kau bangun karena suara TV?" ujar Sehun dari balik kepala Luhan.

Pria mungil itu menggosok matanya dan menguap seperti seekor kelinci. "Tidak, Hun. Aku hanya…bangun." Jawabnya masih mengantuk.

Sebuah kecupan Luhan rasakan di ubun-ubunnya. "Aku tidak bisa tidur. Karena itu aku menyalakan TV. Apa kau ingin aku mematikannya lalu kita tidur bersama?"

Luhan menggeliat di pelukan Sehun. Ketika itulah ia sadar bahwa ia memiliki sepotong kemeja yang beberapa nomor kebesaran di dirinya. Hanya kemeja. Oh Tuhan, sekarang dirinya pun tercium seperti Sehun. Pria itu pasti memakaikan kemejanya saat ia tertidur. Luhan meleleh didalam. _What a sweet boyfriend!_

"Tidak, tidak. Lanjutkan saja," Luhan menyamankan sandarannya pada punggung telanjang Sehun. "Asalkan kau membiarkanku tidur bersandar padamu,"

Sehun mengiyakan, lalu mengecup kepala Luhan dan kembali mengelus sayang surai lelaki mungilnya itu.

Ketika Luhan kembali memejamkan mata, ia membayangkan bagaimana ia bisa selamat hidup tanpa kehangatan pria itu. Sampai kapan ia berhak merasakan kehangatan dan rasa nyaman ini?

Tiba-tiba lelaki itu ingat akan tujuan sebenarnya mengapa ia mengunjungi Sehun. Jantungnya berdenyut menyakitkan ketika ia mengingatnya. Haruskah Luhan memberi tahu sekarang? Mereka baru saja bercinta hebat dan sekarang adalah waktu dimana benar-benar ingin Luhan nikmati bersama Sehun. Bolehkan Luhan egois?

Luhan pun teringat bagaimana cara ayahnya saat mengucapkan rencananya terhadap kekasihnya. Dalam 22 tahun Luhan hidup, itu adalah kali pertama ia mendengar ayahnya berbicara begitu serius dan Luhan…makin cemas.

"Lu, kau _oke_?" Sehun yang menyadari gerakan gelisah Luhan dalam dekapannya pun angkat bicara membuyarkan lamunan Luhan.

Luhan membuang nafas keras. Ayahnya akan pulang besok dan jika Sehun tidak segera diperingatkan, maka nyawanya akan terancam. Sehun mungkin akan diculik lalu dihabisi. Ayahnya menyukai pekerjaannya bersih dan tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Luhan menarik nafas lagi dan bangkit duduk dihadapan pria-nya. "Aku belum memberitahumu tujuan sebenarnya aku kesini,"

" _What?_ Bukankah tujuanmu kesini untuk meminta penjelasan dariku?"

"Sebenarnya…bukan."

"Lalu?" Luhan terlihat serius kali ini dan firasat Sehun mengatakan bahwa apapun ini bukanlah hal yang baik. Sehun bisa melihat dari bola mata Luhan yang bergerak gelisah.

"Ayahku, Sehun,"

Luhan menarik nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. "…ia berniat membunuhmu,"

Suara Luhan begitu lirih namun hanya mereka berdua dalam ruangan itu sehingga Sehun mampu mendengarnya sama dengan Luhan meneriakkannya di depan wajahnya.

Sehun tercekat. Ia tidak baru saja mendengar bahwa ayah Luhan, _the almighty Kris Wu,_ yang terkenal begitu disegani itu berencana akan membunuhnya bukan?

"Lulu, aku yakin sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk merayakan April Fools. _I get it,_ Luhan. Besok aku akan menghadapi ayahmu. Karena itulah aku tidak bisa tidur. Jadi Luhan, kembali tidurlah. Aku akan mematikan TV." Ujar Sehun lalu ia meraba selimut mereka mencari _remote_ teve yang entah dimana. Luhan mencekal tangan Sehun. Wajahnya memelas.

"Sehun, aku serius. Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku membicarakan ini lebih awal. Tapi aku tidak ingin merusak momen kita.. Aku..aku menyesal." Jelas Luhan dengan wajah tertunduk. Ada banyak sekali emosi yang dapat Sehun tangkap dari mata Luhan yang sekarang mengilat karena air mata. Salah satunya adalah rasa takut. Sehun sadar Luhan tidak sedang bercanda namun ia maklum.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Ia memejamkan mata –berpikir– sementara Luhan tetap menatap kekasihnya itu dengan taat.

Sehun merasakan telapak tangan Luhan yang dingin di kulit dadanya yang telanjang. "Hun, aku.. harus bagaimana?" Sehun pun membalas dengan menggenggam telapak tangannya. Menyalurkan kehangatan dan menenangkannya.

"Bukan 'aku' lagi, Lu. Tapi 'kita'. Kita akan menghadapi ini bersama-sama, sayang _._ Besok pagi, besok aku berjanji akan membicarakan ini dengan orang tuamu. Setidaknya aku ingin mereka tahu bahwa _I'm madly in love with their son._ " Ia memeluk Luhan dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Tapi Sehun, ayahku.. ia tidak akan bisa dihentikan. Kita.. kita-"

Sehun membungkam Luhan dengan mengecup bibir ranumnya sekilas. " _Ssshh.._ Bukankah kau percaya padaku, Lu? Dan aku pun tahu ayahmu adalah pria yang baik, ia berniat melakukan itu karena ia begitu menyayangimu, sayang."

Luhan masih saja menatapnya dengan mata rusanya yang mengilat bening karena air mata. Sehun terkekeh lalu menangkup wajah mungil Luhan. "Percayalah, Luhan, aku tidak semudah itu terbunuh. Aku sudah menghadapi beberapa ancaman pembunuhan sebelumnya. _Well,_ aku tidak akan berbohong, memang benar kali ini aku merasa terancam."

Sehun melanjutkan, "Tapi ketahuilah. Aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku denganmu, karena itu aku harus bertahan hidup lebih lama. Benar?" ia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sebuah senyum kecil yang mampu membilas hilang perasaan mengganjal dalam hati Luhan.

Sehun benar.

Dan Luhan, ia percaya.

Luhan menarik Sehun dalam satu lagi ciuman mendebarkan dimana keduanya menumpahkan perasaan mereka kedalam ciuman itu. Menikmati bagaimana seolah bibir keduanya memang diciptakan untuk satu sama lain.

Luhan merangkak naik ke pangkuan Sehun yang sedang bersandar pada kepala ranjang ketika ciuman manis mereka menjadi liar. Tangan Luhan masih saja sibuk meremas surai kelam lawannya, sedangkan kedua tangan Sehun sibuk mengusap kulit Luhan dibalik kemejanya. Keduanya melepas ciuman mereka setelah beberapa menit, dengan bibir keduanya yang memerah.

Ketika sibuk meraup oksigen tiba-tiba saja Luhan mengangkat wajahnya untuk menghadap Sehun dengan wajah terkejut juga geli. Luhan tidak cukup polos untuk tidak mengetahui _benda_ keras yang terasa menusuk paha dalamnya. Sementara sang _pemilik_ yang ia tatap memberikan ekspresi menyebalkan yang sanggup membuat sekujur tubuh Luhan panas oleh gairah.

Tiba-tiba, –Luhan sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana– ia meremas kejantanan yang mulai ereksi dari luar bokser ketat berlabel Calvin Klein itu –Sehun hanya mengenakan sepotong _briefs_ itu sedari tadi– sambil tersenyum jahil. Menghasilkan lenguhan panjang dari sang pemilik yang begitu seksi serta _manly_.

 _Luhan would love to hear that everyday_.

"Sial, Sehun. Tidak bisakah kau mengontrol adikmu ini?" tanyanya tanpa melepas genggamannya pada kejantanan Sehun.

" _Fuck_ , Lu." Umpat Sehun dibawah napasnya. Pria itu sebenarnya berniat akan menyusun kalimat untuk menghadapi Kris Wu besok sebelum ia terlelap malam ini namun berantakan sudah rencananya. Hal itu bisa menunggu. Urusannya yang ini….harus diselesaikan sekarang juga.

"Luhan, aku ingin satu ronde lagi. _You ride my cock._ Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Luhan pun terkekeh. Untuk apa ia menolak ketika ia juga menginginkannya?

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka.

Luhan duduk di samping kursi penumpang Aston Martin dengan Sehun berada di belakang kemudi. Mobil itu berhenti beberapa meter sebelum gerbang mansion Wu yang agung. Dari kejauhan, terlihat pintu mahoni raksasa yang merupakan pintu utama terbuka, menandakan sang pemilik mansion Wu telah datang.

Luhan terus saja meremas jemari dan telapak tangannya yang tak berhenti berkeringat mulai beberapa menit yang lalu. Sehun sendiri, tangannya tak melepas kemudi. Ia meremas kemudi itu, ia tidak akan memungkiri bahwa _he's also nervous as hell._ Beberapa spekulasi sudah memenuhi otaknya, tentang mungkin saja ia yang ditembak tepat di dahinya bahkan sebelum dapat mengucapkan salam pada Kris Wu, atau bagaimana Luhan akan direbut paksa darinya dan ia ditendang dari mansion Wu.

"Sehun…aku.. nervous," Luhan menoleh padanya, jari-jarinya sibuk ia mainkan satu sama lain.

Sehun yang menyadari kilat ketakutan, kebingungan, serta kegelisahan yang dipancarkan mata bening Luhan hanya bisa menarik nafasnya lalu mengusap kepala Luhan dan mencium keningnya. Bibirnya ia biarkan beberapa detik lebih lama di sana.

" _I know, Luhan. Me too,_ " cobanya untuk menenangkan kekasih mungilnya. "Kita tidak bisa berdiam diri di sini Luhan. Mari keluar dan aku akan menghadapi ayah dan ibumu."

"Kau berbicara seolah kau akan memulai perang di rumahku, Sehun,"

Sehun tertawa kecil, "Semoga saja ayahmu tidak memiliki niatan seperti itu, Lu. Karena aku tidak."

Sehun membantu Luhan melepas kait sabuk pengaman lelaki itu, lalu melepas miliknya juga dan membuka pintu mobil. _Everything that will be, will be._ Luhan menggamit tangannya lalu berjalan tepat di belakang Sehun seperti seekor anak bebek kepada induknya.

Penjaga yang berada di gerbang cukup terkejut melihat Sehun dan hampir saja berusaha menahannya ketika ia melihat Luhan juga ada di belakang punggung Sehun.

"Tuan muda Luhan, kau bersama Sehun." Ucapnya yang lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan ketimbang pernyataan. Penjaga itu terlihat begitu bingung.

"Uh, ya. Aku bersamanya." Hening sebentar, "Ayah ada di dalam bukan?"

"Iya. Tuan Wu baru saja datang siang ini."

Sehun membungkuk kecil dengan kepalanya dan Luhan melakukan hal yang sama. Lalu keduanya berjalan beriringan ke pintu mahoni besar yang merupakan pintu utama mansion tersebut.

Tanpa di duga-duga, Kris Wu tengah berada disana, berbicara dengan salah satu pelayannya.

Tubuh Sehun dan Luhan kontan menegang, terutama ketika mata mereka bertemu dengan mata terkejut Kris yang tak dapat ia sembunyikan. Air muka Kris seketika berubah, yang tadinya ia nampak terkejut, sekarang terlihat seperti ia siap membantai seluruh kota dengan kedua tangannya. Ia mengambil langkah lebar-lebar menuju mereka.

"A-ayah," lirih Luhan disamping Sehun. Ia beringsut mundur kebelakang, berlindung dibalik tubuh kokoh kekasihnya.

"Tuan Kris Wu," ucap Sehun sambil membungkuk hormat. Ia tidak akan berbohong bagaimana dadanya bergemuruh karena rasa gugup.

Belum sempat Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya, tiba-tiba ia sudah terdorong kebelakang, kedua tangan Kris mencengkeram kerah kemejanya.

"APA KAU BARU SAJA MEMBAWA LARI ANAKKU, KEPARAT SIALAN?!" teriak pria itu lantang di depan wajah Sehun. Belum sempat Sehun menjawab, ia menemukan dirinya berada di dasar sambil memegangi rahangnya yang berdenyut sakit. Ayah Luhan baru saja meninjunya.

"Ayah!" teriak Luhan panik. Ia segera menghampiri Sehun dan membantunya berdiri. Kris yang menyaksikan adegan di depannya tidak mampu berkata-kata. Apa Luhan baru saja dicuci otaknya?

"Tuan Wu, biarkan aku menjelaskannya," Sehun berusaha berdiri tegak lagi. Ia membisikkan Luhan yang terus saja memeganginya bahwa ia tidak apa-apa.

Yifan bergeming, "Tidak ada yang harus kau jelaskan. Sehun, aku tidak pernah bercanda dengan perkataanku bahwa aku akan mengeluarkan isi kepalamu bila kau berulah." Ia menoleh pada anaknya yang terlihat kikuk karena takut. "Luhan! Masuk kedalam dan temui ibumu sebelum aku memaksamu!"

Luhan memutuskan ia tetap harus bersuara meskipun Sehun telah mewanti-wanti dirinya untuk tidak ikut campur. "Ayah, kumohon, dengarkan Sehun," melasnya.

"Dengarkan pria itu dulu, Yifan,"

Merasa namanya disebut, Yifan menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan Zitao dengan raut khawatir begitu jelas di wajah cantiknya.

Yifan lalu membuang nafas keras-keras. Ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa menolak permintaan istri cantiknya. Masih dengan murka, ia meninggalkan mereka dan masuk kedalam. Zitao sempat melirik Luhan dan menggumamkan sesuatu seperti ' _Its okay,_ ' kepadanya lalu mengekor mengikuti suaminya.

"Terimakasih, Lu," ujar Sehun pelan sambil menyentuh pipi Luhan dengan jarinya.

"Maafkan ayahku Sehun," dengan wajah khawatir Luhan menyentuh luka lebam dan luka robek di sisi bibir Sehun, pria itu meringis.

"Sssh, _its okay. I deserve even more than this,_ " lirih pria itu.

Ketika Sehun masuk ke dalam mansion itu, Kris Wu dan istrinya sudah duduk di salah satu sofa besar di sana. Dari gestur yang dilakukan ayah Luhan itu, Sehun tahu bahwa _he is beyond pissed off_ dan sedang menahan diri untuk tidak membalik dan melempar semua benda yang ada di ruangan itu –Sehun melihatnya mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat.

Sehun membungkuk dalam-dalam di hadapan mereka selama beberapa detik, ketika menegakkan tubuhnya, ia menarik nafas panjang dan melirik Luhan dari bulu matanya.

Ia menyiapkan dirinya untuk ini, untuk saat ini. Sehun bersumpah sebagai seorang pria, ia berjanji akan melindungi Luhan dan membahagiakan lelaki mungilnya. Jika ini adalah caranya maka Sehun siap menghadapinya. Meskipun besar kemungkinan Kris Wu akan menembak dahinya sebelum ia menyelesaikan pidato panjangnya, ia tetap akan mencoba.

Ia lalu mulai dari siapa ia sebenarnya, pekerjaan dan alasan apa yang ia jalani sehingga ia diharuskan masuk ke dalam mansion Wu. Ia juga menjelaskan bagaimana pertemuannya dengan Luhan tidak direncanakan oleh siapapun, bagaimana rasa suka dan nyaman yang lama kelamaan tumbuh dalam dirinya terhadap Luhan bukan rekayasa.

Meskipun Kris tidak mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah dirinya, ia tahu pria itu mendengarkan setiap kata dan kalimat yang ia ucapkan. Sehun kembali melanjutkan,

"Aku mencintai Luhan, dan aku tidak menyesal. Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas segalanya yang telah aku mulai. Juga aku berjanji, aku akan menjaganya dan membahagiakannya," tutup Sehun.

Keheningan menyelimuti lagi.

Detik demi detik mencekik leher Sehun, mencegahnya bernafas dalam atmosfir yang memang sudah mencekik. Kris Wu masih diam di tempatnya, pria itu terlihat menerawang sebelum tiba-tiba ia berdiri.

Sehun menyiapkan tubuhnya ketika ia melihat pria itu berjalan pelan kearahnya masih dengan wajah _stoic_ lalu berhenti tepat di sampingnya.

"Ini kesempatan terakhirmu. Bila kau menyakiti Luhan lagi maka kupastikan kau tidak akan mempunyai alasan untukku mencegah membunuhmu dengan cara tersadis yang bisa kepala kecilmu pikirkan." Lalu berlalu begitu saja tanpa repot-repot untuk menoleh.

Sehun lalu melihat Zitao memeluk Luhan dan membisikkan sesuatu pada putranya itu dengan senyuman hangatnya –Sehun tidak akan mengelak bahwa ibu Luhan adalah salah satu wanita tercantik yang pernah ia temui–.

Zitao lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua menyusul suaminya yang berjalan menuju tangga ke lantai dua, "Tepati janjimu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum pada Sehun sembari berlalu.

Sehun menghampiri kekasihnya yang masih saja berdiri mematung sambil memandang ke arah orang tua mereka di lantai dua –Luhan melihat ibunya mengecup pipi ayahnya sambil mereka berjalan beriringan–.

"Yang tadi… benar-benar diluar ekspektasiku," ucapnya entah pada siapa ketika ia menyadari Sehun disampingnya.

"Ya, aku juga, Lu. Kupikir setidaknya akan ada beberapa kali suara tembakan senapan dalam ruangan ini," balas Sehun. Luhan menoleh pada kekasih tampannya lalu menyipitkan matanya tidak suka.

Ia tidak menyangka bahwa _the almighty_ Kris Wu yang terkenal mengerikan dan sangat disegani itu akan dengan mudah menyetujui apa yang ia jelaskan. Dalam otaknya setidaknya ia akan jatuh ke lantai karena menerima beberapa tinju pria itu lagi ketika ia membuka suaranya –menilai bagaimana tempramen seorang Kris sebelumnya–. Tapi sebaliknya, pria itu hanya diam di tempatnya dan mendengarkan Sehun. _Well,_ itu menjelaskan bahwa Kris Wu bukanlah seorang pria bar-bar dan Sehun bersyukur karena ia tidak akan ingin memiliki ayah mertua seperti itu. _Oops._ Namun sekarang bagaimana reaksi sang bos mafia itu tidak penting lagi karena ketika ia memiliki Luhan-nya dalam pelukannya, ia tahu _that's all that matters the most_.

Sehun terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi pria mungilnya lalu ia merunduk dan menempelkan dahi mereka dengan telapak tangannya mengelus surai lembut Luhan.

Luhan membuka kelopak matanya yang tadi tertutup menyembunyikan manik mata rusanya yang sebening laut di musim panas sekaligus seteduh sebuah danau di hutan terdalam. Lalu cantiknya rupa Luhan adalah bonus tersendiri bagi Sehun selain ia memiliki kepribadian yang luar biasa juga.

" _I adore you, baby,_ " bisik Sehun tanpa sadar seolah bibirnya memiliki komando sendiri atas apa yang ia ucapkan.

Luhan merona, pipi putihnya menyembulkan semburat merah muda yang sangat cantik. Matanya ia arahkan kemanapun asal bukan wajah terutama mata setajam elang pria itu. _Luhan rasa bisa meledak kapan saja._

Kedua tangan Sehun masih beristirahat di pinggul sempitnya ketika suara menginterupsi momen mereka.

" _Aw, such love birds,_ "

Otomatis kepala mereka tolehkan bersamaan ke arah arah sumber suara yang ternyata merupakan ibu Luhan. Zitao. Wanita itu berjalan dengan langkah yang tenang ke arah mereka.

"Luhan, bolehkah mama meminjam lelakimu sebentar? Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kusampaikan," ujarnya lagi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Luhan yang memutar bola matanya dengan wajah memerah –lagi–.

"Aku akan berada di kamarku," dengan itu Luhan berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ada apa Nyonya Wu?" ucap Sehun yang terdengar kaku di pendengaran Zitao.

Zitao yang baru saja duduk di salah satu sofa lantas menoleh pada Sehun seolah pria itu baru saja menumbuhkan satu tanduk dari kepalanya. " _Come on Sehun, drop the tense already._ Aku tidak memiliki senapan di pinggangku dan aku hanya ingin menyampaikan beberapa hal. Duduklah."

Sehun menurutinya. Entah mengapa ia kembali gugup. Apa akan ada drama lagi disini?

"Aku ingin berterimakasih." Sehun tetap diam karena ia tahu Zitao belum selesai dengan kalimatnya. "Pidatomu yang tadi membuatku tersentuh. Luhan… _my baby_ , ia menyukai orang yang tepat dan aku bersyukur karena aku tahu ia akan bahagia. Aku rasa kau perlu mengetahui ini, ketika kau meninggalkan rumah ini, Luhan mengurung dirinya dan yang ia lakukan adalah menangis seharian hingga tertidur. Ia begitu kehilangamu saat itu. Sebagai ibunya, aku tidak ingin melihatnya seperti itu lagi dan aku ingin memastikan anakku selalu bahagia. Karena itulah Sehun, tepati janjimu."

Sehun menjawab dengan mantap dan tanpa beban, "Tentu saja, nyonya Wu, aku akan menepati janjiku."

Meskipun Sehun tidak mengucapkannya panjang lebar, Zitao tahu itu sudah cukup. Wanita itu lalu berdiri, "Aku mewakili suamiku, mungkin itulah yang tidak sempat disampaikan olehnya. Ia memiliki ego yang terlalu tinggi untuk itu tapi aku harap kau bisa mengerti." ia menepuk bahu Sehun sambil tertawa dan berjalan pergi.

Setelah beberapa langkah, Zitao menyempatkan untuk menoleh padanya lagi,

"Kau bisa menyusul Luhan ke kamarnya. _And try not to be too loud when you 'do' it in this house, kay,_ "

Sehun merutuk ketika menyadari apa yang dimaksud oleh wanita itu. Wajahnya menghangat tapi ia menolak mengakuinya.

 _Sial._

.

.

.

"Apa yang mama katakan padamu, Hun?" adalah hal pertama yang Sehun dengar ketika ia menutup pintu kamar Luhan.

"Bukan apa-apa,"

"Bohong. Katakan apa itu atau aku akan mengusirmu dari kamarku," ancamnya lucu. Alih-alih terlihat mengancam, rusa kecil itu justru terlihat imut dengan memeluk bantalnya.

Sehun mendekat lalu naik ke ranjang itu dan merangkak memerangkap tubuh Luhan di bawahnya. Ia dapat mencium aroma Luhan yang makin kuat –mungkin efek karena ini adalah ranjang Luhan– dan ia menghirupnya dalam-dalam.

Sedangkah Luhan…..ia memiliki perasaan tidak enak.

"Kau yakin ingin tahu apa yang ibumu katakan padaku?" bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan dengan sensual. Bibir pria itu _sedikit_ menyentuh telinganya ketika melakukannya. Bulu roma Luhan seketika meremang dan sekujur tubuhnya memanas.

 _Shit, shit, shit._

Luhan sendiri kaget ketika ia justru mengangguk sambil menggigit bibirnya dan menanti apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Yang terjadi adalah Sehun tiba-tiba melepaskan kungkungannya lalu menjatuhkan dirinya berbaring di samping Luhan. Lelaki manis itu kontan saja _speechless._ Apa Sehun baru saja menggodanya?

"Ibumu mengingatkanku untuk tidak _melakukannya_ keras-keras ketika kita di rumah ini,"

"Mama… bilang apa?" ulangnya karena Luhan rasa ia salah dengar. Apa ibunya baru saja memberitahu Sehun untuk bersikap lembut padanya ketika…seks?

"Iya, sayang, kau tidak salah dengar. _Your mom told me not to get too loud when we have sex,_ Lu." jawab Sehun enteng lalu ia merasakan sebuah bantal mendarat di wajahnya dengan cukup keras. _Luhan pelakunya._

"Yah! Kau bohong! Mana mungkin ibuku berkata seperti itu!" sergahnya sambil tetap memukulkan bantalnya ke tubuh Sehun.

Sehun akhirnya bangkit duduk, "Apa perlu kita bertanya kepada ibumu, Luhan? Jika aku berbohong maka kau bisa mengusirku sekarang." Luhan yang langsung terdiam dengan wajah memerah itu memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

Sehun ingin tertawa namun ia menahannya –meskipun tawanya akhirnya tetap terdengar– "Aw, apa rusaku merajuk, huh?"

Sehun tetap tidak mendapat jawaban sehingga ia mencoba lagi, "Tenang saja, kita tetap bisa melakukannya dengan keras di apartemenku, Lulu," godanya. Suaranya merendah tanpa ia sadari. Tangannya merambat ke pinggang sempit kekasihnya hanya untuk menerima cubitan, cukup keras jika kau tanya Sehun.

Luhan bergegas berdiri dan melarikan diri, kemana saja, asal saja tidak dengan Sehun yang sepertinya siap untuk menyerangnya di ruangan ini. Pergerakannya terhenti ketika ia merasa dua lengan kekar melingkari tubuhnya dan memutar tubuhnya, memerangkapnya sekali lagi.

 _Namun disanalah Luhan merasa aman dan nyaman. In Sehun's embrace, he finds his home._

Luhan berusaha menahan diri. Memalingkan wajahnya berkali-kali agar wajahnya yang memerah tidak tertangkap oleh Sehun yang sekarang sedang memehartikannya itu. Luhan seharusnya lebih bisa menahan diri dan bukannya malah tampak seperti gadis SMU yang sedang kasmaran.

 _Screw it._ Bibirnya memang tidak bisa diajak berkerja sama.

Jadi disanalah ia justru menyiasati ciuman, Luhan menarik tengkuk prianya dan memberikan sebuah ciuman – _a pretty heated one_ – dengan mata tertutup karena ia tidak bisa lagi menahan kebahagiaan yang berkumpul dan meletup-letup di dadanya. Ia bahagia karena mereka tidak akan perlu bersembunyi dan mencuri waktu untuk bersama-sama. Mereka bisa pergi ke tempat umum seperti pasangan lainnya. Memberi makan gerombolan merpati di taman atau pergi ke bioskop yang tidak pernah bisa Luhan lakukan dengan Sehun sebelumnya karena ayahnya memiliki selegiun mata-mata.

 _Dan Luhan rasa ia bisa merasakan bahwa Sehun juga sama bahagianya._ Bibir pria itu bergerak dengan semangat bersama miliknya, lidah lihainya pun juga aktif bermain disana.

Oh, betapa Sehun tidak pernah seringan ini ketika berciuman dengan Luhan karena ia tahu ia tidak perlu lagi pasang telinga tajam-tajam mencegah mereka ketahuan. Ia ingin membawa Luhan saat itu ke apartemennya dan mengulang percintaan hebat mereka.

Ketika ciuman mereka terlepas, Sehun membuang nafas berat seolah menyesal ciuman mereka harus selesai. Rasanya ia tidak akan pernah puas merasakan belah _plum_ Luhan yang manis dan mencandu. Ia mengelus pipi Luhan, meraskan betapa lembutnya kulit lelaki mungil itu dibawah jarinya. Sehun kemudian merunduk lalu mengistirahatkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Luhan sambil sesekali mengecup kulit mulus itu. Kedua lengannya merasakan bagaimana Luhan terasa _pas_ dalam pelukannya seolah ia lahir untuk berada dalam buaiannya, melengkapinya. Dengan kepalanya yang masih berada di sana, ia berbisik,

" _I can't explain how much I love you, and I can't explain why._ "

Mungkin tidak harus ada alasan spesifik untuk itu. Mungkin, ketika dua orang saling memiliki satu sama lain, alasan itu bukanlah hal yang penting lagi.

" _I'm not sure that you can understand how much I'm in love with you,_ "

Mungkin ia tidak mengerti. Mungkin ia tidak bisa. Atau mungkin, ia bisa. Mungkin, jika Luhan merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti bagaimana Sehun mencintainya.

 _Did that make them soulmates?_

" _I understand, Sehun. I understand because I do, too._ " ujar Luhan lembut lalu mereka berbagi satu lagi ciuman manis nan mendebarkan dimana mereka menumpahkan perasaan mereka disana.

 _Yes.  
That did make them soulmates._

.

.

.

 _ **OVER THE DESTINY**_

 _ **END**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **a/n : GW PINGIN NANGIS GAAAAEEEEEESSSSSS HUHUHU** _ **AKHIRNYAAAA SELESAII!**_ **QAQ** **Aku ngerjainnya sambil jatuh bangun nih huhuhu maafkan karena terlambat bangett… I took 10 freaking months to update this dan saya meminta maaf T_T selain karena writer block, my** **excuses are : waktu itu emang ga semangat karena sedikitnya feedback (review), terus ada uas dan unas, dan setelah unas ternyata ada beban SNMPTN yang bikin kepikiran. Setelah snmptn selesai, baru bisa lanjutin lagi deh T_T . aku sendiri gemes banget karena aku jujur aja ga bisa liat ff ini yang belom selesai-selesai.. kalian bisa liat di awal, mungkin ada jarak sekitar 5k words sampe gaya penulisannya yang berubah ya? Itu garagara jarak ngerjainnya juga berbulan-bulan.. orz and I feel terribly sorry for that.**

 **Semoga ini masih bisa menghibur ya dan bisa meninggalkan kesan buat readers sekalian #tssaaah xD**

 **Ditunggu bangeeettt reviewnya ya!** _ **toloooong**_ **review/ kasih feedback kerja ku ini huhu biar aku tau kalo ada orang yang baca :') tapi jangan cuma favorite atau follow aja,kasih review dulu biar aku tau tanggepan ffnyaa :D wkwk aku tau kalian pasti baik hati dan tidak sombong kan yaa /plak/**

 **Thankyou for reading sweeties! C:**


End file.
